


Blood and Gasoline

by meganleafwrites



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, BTS Mafia AU, Bts gang au, Gang Leader Yoongi, Gang leader Hoseok, Min Yoongi | Suga Being an Asshole, Multi, Romantic Fluff, blackpink being hoes, blackpink gang au, blackpink mafia au, got7 gang au, got7 mafia au, hoseok gets revenge on everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganleafwrites/pseuds/meganleafwrites
Summary: So basically Yoongi used to be the leader of a big gang including all of BTS and a few members of GOT7, something happened to cause a rift between the group and Hoseok, Jin and Tae left to start their own rival gang, recruiting the other members of GOT7 along the way. The story starts when Y/N gets wrapped up the mess and plays a vital role in ending the rivalry between the two gangs.Let the gang war commence!!





	1. The Troublesome Life of Min Yoongi

Wild and restless nights were not uncommon in the whirlwind of a reckless and impulsive lifestyle. Filled to the brim with drugs and alcohol, the club Viper was an all-night-long party. Scantily clad women would dance to their hearts' delight on the circular stage in the centre of the room, surrounded by onlookers of awestruck men and jealous women, both equally as drunk and flustered as the other. A dimly lit booth giving the perfect view of both the dancers and the rest of the club was situated on a platform away from the general public and directly opposite the bar. Usually home to a group of six men – all of them equally dangerous and handsome – and whichever lucky few women had been chosen for the night, the booth was where everyone wanted to be. Just to the right of the booth was a large wooden door which nobody, except those who were honoured enough to be sitting in the booth, knew what was behind. Many thought it was the cellar, where they kept barrels of booze. Others secretly believed that it kept something a lot more sinister hidden. Little did they know, they were right. Viper was not only the most prestigious club in the city but was also the hub of all things dark and violent. Its owner more reckless than what was probably humanly sane and its' consumers unknowing to what they pay for, or rather who. Nobody outside of his blood-coated bubble knew what he was really capable of. To any regular onlooker or party goer he was just like any other charismatic and mysterious club owner – comfortably drunk, very flirty but has high standards and an arse to put it lightly. However, being lethal with a knife and fuelled by pyromania, to those that knew him he was much, much worse. This cold-blooded killer knows not of love, only of lust and hate – the fuel to the fire which makes him unstoppable. Never before has he failed in devouring his prey, much to the world’s unfortunate fate. Many have tried to turn him away from his life of crime but none have lived long enough to succeed.

Yet life as a mafia boss wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. Yes, he had innumerable wealth and more girls aching for his attention than he cared for but he was haunted. Haunted by those he had killed. Those he had was cared for. Those he hated. Those he knew nothing about. Those that were mere collateral damage. It didn't matter. He would always be consumed by what he had done. But it was too late to go back now. With every person he killed, he fell deeper into Wonderland - a twisted Wonderland aglow with flames and doused in blood. Constantly having a target on your back causes a state of paranoia that many mistake for insanity. Min Yoongi was many things: a pyromaniac, a murder, a snake, but insane was not one of them. His men were loyal, probably out of fear but none of that mattered. All that did matter was making sure his empire was strong. And strong it was. With a seemingly impenetrable wall of armed men by his side, none of them afraid of putting a bullet between someone's eyes when necessary, how could it not be? All of their attacks and deals were carefully calculated and had yet to go wrong. Of course, he had his enemies that had tried to take his crown of knives - too many to count - but who doesn't?

He lived a less than perfect life, but he was rich and feared so he was happy. Well, as happy as a man in his profession could be. Not living a "normal" life had never bothered him before. To be completely honest he hadn't thought about it at all. Why would he? He was basically royalty in his own right - a king without a queen ruling over a twisted kingdom with a sadistic love of chaos and destruction. Would his murderous ways that he had held onto for so long eventually cause his own downfall? Probably. Would it stop him from falling in love? Maybe. Would it stop him from truly living? Never.


	2. Strange Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N joins Gang Viper.

Walking the streets at night alone, even if it is a place you know like the back of your hand, is something almost every woman fears. If you walk the streets at night alone in a new and unfamiliar place, this fear increases tenfold. Most tend to air on the side of caution, sticking by a rule not to trust anybody but yourself. Others unwittingly trust strangers and the outcomes are horrifically varied. For Y/N, not trusting anybody was a practice she had become relatively skilled in. Not trusting anybody meant that nobody could hurt her. She knew exactly where she was going despite the darkness of the night. Even if she didn’t, she would probably still end up where she wanted to be. The rumbling bass from the speakers inside Viper could be felt in a mile radius around the club, pulling anyone who could feel it towards the building like a magnetic field. Being in that mile radius, Y/N would naturally be drawn towards the source. However, seeing as Viper was the desired destination, the rumbling bass beneath her feet only gave her more incentive to get there.

She could use a drink, or 5, after the day she had had. After a long and tedious day at the office, the last thing anyone wants to come home to is an eviction notice. It seemed as though the world was playing a cruel trick on her and she didn’t find it humorous in the slightest. However, it would be a lie to say she hadn’t been expecting it. To put it lightly, her life was shit. Stuck in a dead-end job that she was barely qualified for and bored her out of her mind and living in a more-than-cramped one-room apartment was not in her life’s plan. She once had dreams of becoming a performer, it didn’t matter where. Travelling across the country at 16 in hopes of fulfilling this dream was futile in hindsight. Long story short, it obviously didn’t work out as well as she’d hoped. She had tried to audition for roles but to no avail and so she had to get a job answering emails and phone calls for a small company that wasn’t going anywhere financially.

It was her only source of income and only just paid her rent. Well, it did until the price of the apartment was raised, for some unknown reason. Managing to convince the landlord that she could get the money soon but needed another week, she realised her only option was to work as hard as she could in the hopes of a promotion. One week on, she still hadn’t been able to pay her rent so the eviction notice had been expected but was still hard to see. She had three days until the apartment had to be cleaned of all her belongings, if not they would be thrown away. So she got changed into a simple black dress and heels and did her hair and makeup before grabbing her purse and walking out of the apartment and heading for the club. A night of booze was exactly what the doctor ordered. Thinking that things couldn’t possibly get any worse she entered the club with her head held as high as she could and made her way to the bar.  
She had grown relatively close to the bartender over the course of time she had been in the hidden city, so had no problem in spending her night sat talking to the man.

“Same as usual, Y/N? Glass of rosé?” the man asked while polishing a glass. The man was tall and muscular, filling out the smart white shirt he wore, which had the first three buttons undone. Hanging around his neck was an undone bow tie, complemented by his hair which was dishevelled in a far too seductive manner. Leaning forward on the bar to rest her head in her hand she could see his perfectly fitted black slacks.

“Yeah, Yugyeom. That’d be-” she started before she was rudely interrupted by her phone buzzing on the bar next to her. It was an email from work. Unlocking her phone and reading the message, Yugyeom could see her face fall before she spoke once more, “Shit.” As it turned out the owner of the company she worked for had committed fraud and embezzlement. Consequentially the company would be closing, meaning she had to be ‘let off, effective immediately’ as they had put it. “Actually, Yugyeom, could you make that wine into two shots of vodka?”

“What’s happened?” He asked after he raised his eyebrows in shock. He turned around to grab two shot glasses and the large bottle of expensive looking vodka then pouring out the two shots. She handed him his money, already knowing the price, before answering.

“Apparently my job doesn’t exist anymore.” She replied and threw the first shot back. The alcohol burned her throat as she drunk but she didn’t care. “Oh! And I’m being evicted in three days so there’s that.”

“Shit, Y/N, what are you going to do?” The concerned bartender asked as he leaned on the bar to talk to her.

“Honestly I have no idea…”

Suddenly the music in the room ceased and a single spotlight shone on the centre of the room. The stage. Turning to face the circular platform, Y/N leaned on the bar behind her to watch the show for the umpteenth time. Four girls walked onto the stage, one of them from right next to her, taking off a long black cloak to reveal exceedingly short glittering gold fringed flapper dresses that showed off a lot of cleavage and matching 6-inch heels. Their hair and makeup were flawlessly done. When they were all finally on the stage, the tall dark-haired girl Y/N knew to be called Jennie clicked 4 times and suddenly the lights turned green and music started blaring through the speakers. Y/N jumped in shock despite having seen the routine too many times to count but her attention was immediately pulled back to the four dancers on the stage. The way they moved was both seductive and innocent, flirty and cheeky but incredibly sexy. In her many times visiting the club, Y/N had memorized the routines like the back of her hand but this was always her favourite.

She was completely transfixed by the routine, only one thought in her head: _‘I want to be up there with them_ ’.

“You should audition,” Yugyeom stated from behind you, making you snap you of your trance to lock eyes with the man, a look of pure confusion and shock on her face. He continued, “Did you not just say that you want to be up there with them?”

“I guess so. I definitely thought it, didn’t know I said it out-loud though…” She replied, still quite confused.

“So audition. I know you’re a dancer Y/N and I know you’re good. Really good. Besides, the boss is always looking for…” His eyes flicked across the room to the private booth directly opposite before turning his attention back to Y/N, eyeing her up and down before finishing with a smirk “…fresh meat.”

The smirk on his lips was almost predatorial and sent a shiver up Y/N’s spine for she had never seen him smirk like this before. He almost always wore a wide grin on his lips unless he was flirting with a customer or one of the dancers. Even when flirting his smirk was casual and playful, cheeky. But this – this was sinister, like he knew more than he was letting on. Y/N gulped in anticipation and started to chew on her lower lip.

“Do that in the audition and the boss will hire you on the spot.” He noted, nodding his head towards you and eyes locked on your lips. “You have my number, right? I’ll organise an audition and get back to you.” With that, he left to walk to the other side of the bar where another customer was calling him over, waving her empty glass in the air. Sighing, she turned her attention back to the stage but the booth caught her eyes instead. She knew that “the boss” as Yugyeom had called them was in there and immediately a wash of pure fear blew over you. Unknowing as she stared, Min Yoongi himself was staring back with a smirk much more wicked than Yugyeom’s gracing his face. It seemed as though Yugyeom had finally done as asked and convinced her to “audition” for him. If she were to ask anybody else in the club, which he knew she wouldn’t, she would quickly find that there is no “audition” process. His girls are carefully chosen after months of being watched and he had had his eyes on her for a long, long time. He wanted her. And when he wanted something, he would have it.

She woke the next morning with a banging headache, sprawled out on top of her bed sheets still wearing her dress from the night before and heels discarded somewhere on the floor. Groaning as she sat up, she reached over to get her phone and see if there was any clue towards what happened after she left the apartment the previous night. To her surprise, there was – in the form of a message from none other than Yugyeom of all people.

YG: I have arranged for you to have a private audition with the boss tomorrow at the club. Audition is at 4pm sharp, have a routine prepared. Don’t be late.

Audition? What audition? She racked both her brain and her phone, eventually finding her email from work and all her memories from the night before came flooding back. He had actually got her an audition. Taking a mental note to thank Yugyeom the next time she saw him, she stumbled to the bathroom to get a shower before practicing the routine. She had already decided to perform the routine from the night before.

Spending all day practicing over and over again she felt extremely prepared and confident with the routine. Despite this, there was still that part of her that was shitting bricks over the situation. A private audition with the boss? She had never even seen the man; well she assumed it was a man – fat, old and rich. Very rich. Her thoughts ran wild in her head as she tried to sleep, eventually causing her to listen to her favourite songs to calm her down so she could rest before her audition the coming morning. Setting an alarm for 10:30am so she would have plenty of time to eat and run the routine a couple times before she had to leave seeing as the club was only 15 minutes from her apartment if she speed-walked. Running was definitely not her thing.

She woke up the next morning twenty minutes before her alarm was due to go off, her body obviously sending her a signal that this was important. It was her only chance of being able to live here and not depend on her parents. She hadn’t told her parents that she had lost her job or that she was being evicted and wasn’t planning on doing so, she didn’t want them to worry about her and force her to go live with them. No, she was going to do this on her own just like she had promised them. Seeing her parents’ disappointed faces was not something she ever wanted to see. Suddenly there was a knock at her door, interrupting her thoughts about her parents. She opened it, still in her pyjamas and hair a complete mess, to find her next-door neighbour and close friend.

“Hey Y/N, I made you cookies.” They said reassuringly, obviously having seen the eviction notice.

“Thanks, Y/F/N,” She replied and took the plate of cookies from their hands and invited them in “If all goes well today though, I won’t need sympathy cookies”

“Why? What’s happening today?” They asked as they sat down on Y/N’s bed, cross-legged and took one of the cookies for themselves, biting into it.

“I have an audition, at Viper.” Y/N answered taking a cookie as well.

“You have got to be kidding me. You can’t go through with this, Y/N” They stated as Y/N almost choked on her cookie.

“What? Why not?” She spluttered.

“Because,” Y/F/N started before standing up off the bed and getting closer to Y/N “I’ve heard bad things about the owner of the club. He’s dangerous.”

“Oh, come on Y/F/N. You don’t actually believe all that crap do you?” Y/N retorted while scoffing “It’s the first audition I’ve had in a long time. I’m going.”

“Fine, you do you. But don’t say that I didn’t warn you if something goes wrong.”

“Yeah, like what?”

“I don’t know, something.”

“Well Mr/Miss ‘Something’, I need to get ready for my audition so if you could please leave me to prepare.” Y/N said ushering her neighbour out of the door before finally adding with a smile “Thanks for the cookies!” and closing the door.

Once they were gone she set herself to getting a shower and rehearsing for her audition, taking breaks in between practices to eat and drink and before she knew it, it was twenty-to-four. Pulling a hoodie over her head and grabbing her phone, headphones and keys, she headed out of apartment block and towards the club. Though she had made the exact same journey a couple nights previously, something about it didn’t feel the same in daylight. The club somehow looked a lot creepier during the day. Without the rumbling bass and flashing lights, it felt eerie and strangely dangerous. Shaking off the ominous feeling, she entered the club and finally saw the man she would soon be working for. Hopefully.

He stood leaning against the bar talking to Yugyeom, a glass of Scotch in his ring-clad hand. He was both exactly what she had expected, yet nothing at all what she had expected. He wasn’t old or fat, he was slim and rather young looking. But despite his smaller stature, he held the utmost power and it radiated off him. The black silk shirt he was wearing looked all too good on him, complemented by the black dress pants, tussled jet black hair atop his head and skin as pale as sugar. She had never seen anyone so beautifully petrifying in her entire life. His dark and piercing eyes eventually found her figure by the door and a smirk crept up onto his pink lips.

“Well don’t just stand there,” He called out to her, his deep voice slightly slurring “Introduce yourself.”

“Oh, errm, I’m Y/N and I am 21 years old,” She spoke quietly

“Are you sure? You don’t sound so certain.” The man scoffed as his smirk only grew at her vulnerability. She cleared her throat and held her head up a little higher, walking towards him. Eventually stopping in front of the man, she could see every freckle on his face and smell the alcohol and cigarettes on his breath. Intoxicating.

“My name is Y/N, I am 21 years old and I am here to audition as a dancer in your club.” She spoke with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face, eyes twinkling in mock arrogance.

“Much better. You know where the stage is,” locking eyes with her, he gestured toward the round platform before leaning in close to whisper into her ear “Don’t disappoint me.”

Taking a deep breath she walked over to one of the speakers and plugged in her phone, selecting the correct track. She was nervous, of course. Who in their right mind wouldn’t be? She could miss a step or worse, forget the whole dance and be a complete embarrassment. She could twist her ankle and fall off the stage. Yet all that fear of embarrassing or hurting herself was soon washed away as she clicked four times and the music washed over her body. It was as though she was in a trance. Nothing else mattered, nobody else was there; it was just her and the stage. With every body-roll and every pirouette, her confidence increased tenfold. By the end of the routine, she was sweating like a bitch in heat but she didn’t care. She felt spectacular. Her vision cleared up and she could see the man that made her body freeze up leaning against the bar and the young bartender in tow, both graced with a devilish smirk.

“I told you she was amazing.” Yugyeom’s eyes gleamed as he spoke, his awe evident in the way his voice was thicker from his mouth going dry from his jaw hanging open as he watched.

“That she is.” Yoongi agreed, eyeing her every curve as he pushed away from the bar and started to make his way to the stage which she was now sat on the edge of, trying to catch her breath. “But look at how tired she is, will she be able to keep up?” he said feigning scepticism to get a rise out of her and crouching down in front of her to meet her eyes.

“I can.” She replied confidently “That I can promise.”

Raising an eyebrow at her, he grabbed her chin with her index finger and thumb lifting it slightly to get a better look at her.

“Well, you’re definitely talented and your body’s not bad but tsk,” he tutted as he turned her head from left to right before looking down at his feet in disappointment and a tinge of disgust “no makeup. You obviously don’t care enough.”

Her blood boiled at his final remark. Grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand away from her face, she glared a hole into his skull. “How fucking dare you.” She spat “Who are you to tell me that I don’t care! I’d love to see you try and do what I just did and not get tired or feel insecure. I care more than will ever know so don’t tell me that I don’t just because I chose not to wear makeup. It’s my body. Not. Yours.”

She half expected to be slapped or worse. Or at the very least be kicked out. But she certainly did not expect the smirk she was met with as the man by her feet slowly looked up to meet her rage-fuelled eyes, his own glittering with arrogance and a hint of what looked like lust. She gulped, hard. A low chuckle escaped his mouth as he shook his head slightly.

“You’re hired.”

The world around her froze.  
_What did he say?_  
_Did he actually just-?_  
_What?!_

“You serious?” she spluttered in disbelief

“Deadly so.”

“What the fuck?! After what I just said to you, you still want to hire me?”

“Of course.” He replied as he rose to be standing “I needed to see how much of a pushover you are. You’re going to have drunken idiots fawning over you telling you things much worse than what I just did, I need you to be strong.”

“Wow…”

He reached out a ring-clad hand to her to help her stand up, which she graciously took. Quickly pulling her up, they were now no more than an inch apart. Y/N was once again intoxicated with the lingering mix of whiskey and tobacco.

“So do want the job or not?” he asked, already knowing her answer.

“Yes,” he raised his eyebrows at her expectantly “Boss?”

“Good girl,” He smirked. She trembled slightly, to which he noticed and his eyes grew slightly darker. “Now we just need to agree on payment.”

Due to their proximity, her thoughts ran wild before she snapped back to her senses and took a step away from him and spoke.

“Yes, what is your usual wage?” hoping that it was high enough to be able to pay for her apartment. As soon as his reply left his mouth, her heart dropped. It wasn’t enough. He could see her face drop, much to his delight. _This will work._

“I’m sorry, Sir, but is there any way of increasing that by-” She didn’t have a chance to finish before he retaliated.

“Do you really think you’re worth more? You’re not that special, Y/N, I’m sure that many other girls are just as good if not better.”

“No! It-it’s not that.” she was shaking for real now, trying not to cry, “It’s my rent, with what you offered I wouldn’t be able to pay it and I’m going to be evicted…”

“When?”

“Huh?”

“When are you going to be evicted?”

“If I can’t find a way of paying them by tonight, my things need to be out of the apartment by noon tomorrow or they will be thrown away and I will be homeless.” saying out-loud made everything a whole lot more real. Homeless.

“Well, that definitely won’t suffice. I’m going to make you an offer I don’t give to just anyone but you need to remember one thing – it could be dangerous.” His already devilish smirk grew to be something purely sadistic at his final words.

“I’m listening.” Y/N answered, folding her arms on her chest for comfort – trying her hardest to hold herself together

“You will live with me and my…employees, at my mansion just out of town, access to food and hot water included, on top of what my usual wage is.”

_This is not happening. Surely not. Shit like this only ever happens in films. It's too good to be true._ “What’s the catch?” She asked, sceptical of the proposition.

“Like I said,” he closed the distance between them once more before growling slightly into her ear “it’ll be dangerous.”

“Dangerous how?” it was stupid to ask, but Y/N needed answers.

“You’re not ready to know that, yet. But you will be.” he gripped her hip slightly as he spoke, the tension between them thick in the air. Her breath was becoming shaky. How could he have this effect on her? Her mind was becoming hazier by the second, masking her better judgement. Something didn’t feel quite right.

“That is a very generous offer but please tell me, is there something else? Another catch besides ‘it’s dangerous’?” She was really pushing it now and didn’t expect a reply.

“Persistent, aren’t you?” His grip tightened on her hip as he thought about how to go about the situation. “You are right in thinking there is more to this than you think. I am a dangerous man, in more ways than could possibly imagine.”

“You’re a club owner, how dangerous could that actually be?” She taunted despite his vice-like grip on her hip, which was sure to leave a bruise. It had to be a façade. He eyed her carefully, this was definitely not in his plan. She was more stubborn that he had first thought. The other girls had been much easier to coerce into joining him. He had to be delicate, she was not trained enough to know what was really going on. She needed time. Yet, he had to tell her something to make her see that there was something bigger, but not let her know exactly what.

“Look, if you join the team,” he started, “you won’t be able to tell your friends or family anything about who you are working with or where you are, that’s the catch. They cannot know a single thing. As far as they should be concerned, you are still living in your apartment and working in whatever dead-end job they previously believed you to be doing.“

Her thoughts ran wild through her brain. How could he expect her to deceive her family and friends, just for a job? What could possibly be so “dangerous” about being a club owner? He had to be bluffing. He had a reputation to uphold, if anyone thought of him any differently, he wouldn’t be as successful. His entire world revolved around keeping up appearances at the club; Viper was practically the centre of his universe. That was the only explanation she could come up with that wasn’t crazy.

“Why are you doing this? You said yourself this isn’t an offer you make to just anybody and you tell me that I have to lie to the people I love and care about.” Y/N eventually asked, instead of giving him an answer, trying to buy herself more time to think.

“There are many things you clearly don’t understand about the world. Some would call it innocence, I think of it as vulnerability. Both need protecting but are so very easy to exploit. What you can’t seem to understand is that sometimes you have to lie to protect those you care about for both their safety and, more importantly, your own. The other girls already lived together in a suite near the club so they don’t seek residence in my house, not that I would want them there all of the time anyway…” he trailed off before regathering his thoughts “I’ve seen you come in on numerous occasions and admiring the club. You feel comfortable here, you’re not intimidated by the clubs reputation. Or mine for that matter. I want you. And if I want something, Y/N, I will have it.”

He was right; she did feel comfortable in the club, for whatever reason. Since her first night in the city, she had been drawn to the building. Something had pulled her there, she couldn’t explain it to save her life.

“So if I work for you, I have to live a double life? Tell my family that everything is perfectly fine when in reality I might not be? All that for a job as a dancer in…in some club in town?”

“It’s up to you, but it would be a shame to waste your ability. You’re a perfect fit for the club. If you’re scared I wouldn’t be surprised. In fact, I expect you to be.” He answered hastily, frustration evident in his voice “Time is running out, princess, and so is my patience. Do you accept or not?”

She had no choice. Besides, a little danger couldn’t hurt. She had been fighting her entire life to make something of herself, make her family proud. Yet somehow along the way, her life had become so tedious and safe. And something safe is never worth the fight.

“I accept.”


	3. A New Begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N moves into the Viper Mansion

“I’ll go get the car,” Yoongi stated before turning on his heel and heading out of the building. She knew that this wasn’t going to be easy, but what other choice did she have? If it was a question of being homeless or having a job and having a place to live, despite it being with a man she had just met, she would always take the latter.

“Are you okay, Y/N?” a familiar voice came from behind her.

“Yeah, Yugyeom, I’m fine. Just a bit…shell-shocked, I guess.”

“Not surprising,” He took a seat on the edge of the stage and patted the space next to him, which she sat in – sighing as she did so. Placing her head in her hands, she laughed to herself.

“So, does this mean I get a discount on drinks now?” She asked trying to cheer herself up.

“I gave you a discount anyway, but yes. Officially, you get a staff discount,” Yugyeom started. Before Y/N could pick up on the first half of his response, he stood up and continued, “Boss will be waiting for you outside by now, go. He’s not a patient man.”

Driving through the town in Yoongi's sleek black car wasn't something she had expected to be doing when she woke up this morning. The seats were made of plush black leather and the dashboard was a dark mahogany; it screamed luxury. Luxury Y/N never thought she would experience. Just watching the man drive was captivating, a strange combination of pure concentration and ambivalence written on his face. The 5-minute drive felt more like 5 hours as Y/N contemplated every decision she had made since she had woken up. Was she doing the right thing? Would she ever see her family again? Why did she accept his offer even though it was completely reckless to do so? When they gently pulled to a stop in front of her apartment building, the tall grey structure loomed over her like a dark cloud. It both scared and relieved her that she would never, she hoped, have to live there again. Yoongi turned to her and cleared his throat to snap the woman in the passenger seat out of her thoughts.

"Go up to your apartment, pack a suitcase of things you'll need, clothes and the likes - leave everything else, and meet me back here in 15 minutes."

"Only one suitcase?"

"Yes. Just one. I'm going to go across the street and get a coffee, do you want anything?" despite the seemingly nice gesture of offering coffee, it was evident he asked out of social obligation and not out of kindness. However, she wasn't going to turn down a coffee after the day she'd had.

"A latte, please," she started before adding, "Sir."

That was going to take some getting used to. He just nodded once before climbing out of the vehicle. She followed suit. Just as she was walking towards the grey building, she heard Yoongi call over his shoulder.

"15 minutes."

What sane person can expect a suitcase to be packed in less than 15 minutes? By the time she was finished, her room looked like a bombsite. In her haste, she had managed to pack everything she thought she might need including underwear, a few pairs of skinny jeans, a few tops, a skirt, three dresses, two pairs of shoes, some dancewear, her makeup bag, a hairbrush and her laptop and its’ charger. Throwing her headphones back in her handbag along with her phone and its’ charger, wallet, a couple pieces of jewellery and a photo of her parents on their wedding day, she took one last look around the room and headed out of the door for the last time.

"So, you're really going?" She heard a more than familiar voice call from behind her. Y/F/N. She cursed under her breath. Y/N had been hoping to avoid seeing her friend, for their sake. It would just be easier for them both. She had to make this quick, stand-offish, not having a lot of time to explain.

"Yup, I'm really going," she called back as she locked her door and hung it on the hook next to the door.

"You're crazy."

"Well, what other option did I have, Y/F/N!?" It wasn't fair to them, but she knew she had to do this.

"You could stay with, oh I don't know, maybe...ME!"

"Don't be ridiculous, there's nowhere near enough room in your fucking apartment for both of us."

"We'd make do."

"I'm going." With that, she started to walk away.

"You're going to regret this." She stopped in her tracks at the slight twinge of a threat in her friends’ voice, but she brushed it off.

"Maybe. But that's not your problem."

Y/F/N would be angry – maybe hurt – by what she had said to them, but she couldn't dwell on it. It was for the best.

"Y/N?!"

"WHAT!"

"I'm....I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

She checked her phone and saw that she had a minute left to get back to the car. Fortunately, the lift didn't take forever and she made it down with a few seconds to spare. As she left the building, suitcase in hand, she was greeted by Yoongi leaning against the car with a travel cup of coffee in each hand.

"Just on time. Good thing too, I don't like waiting." the man told her as he handed her the cup labelled 'latte'. Taking a sip of the caffeinated liquid, she raised her eyebrows in response, to which he gave a slight smirk. Though he would deny it if asked, Yoongi chuckled under his breath at her playful manner. 'Maybe she's just delirious...' he thought to himself as he took her suitcase and put it in the backseat of the car before walking around to the driver’s side.

"You ready?" he asked, looking at her from the opposite side of the car. Taking a deep breath, she nodded. "Get in, it takes about an hour to get the house and I'm tired."

"Yes, Sir." She replied with a slight sing-song tone of voice, like a child answering to their name during roll call in pre-school. She had no idea where this sudden burst of joy had come from, but she subconsciously blamed it on the coffee. Yoongi, however, had other ideas.

'Definitely delirious.'

The hour-long car ride to Yoongi's 'house' was mainly spent in silence seeing as Y/N had fallen asleep 5 minutes in, the coffee long forgotten. Eventually, as they drove further and further away from the apartment block, the tall buildings of the town turned into fields and then finally a heavily wooded area - Yoongi's mansion hiding away between the trees. He woke her up gently around ten minutes away from her new home, not wanting her to miss the grand reveal. The child hiding away in him making a sudden reappearance, which he brushed off almost as quickly as it arrived. Smirking to himself as he thought about all the different reactions she could possibly have, he drove up to the gated driveway up to the house as the sleepy woman next to him stretched as best she could while still strapped to the seat. She came to her senses just in time to hear Yoongi say his name into microphone next to the gate. Suddenly, they heard a beep and the gates slowly swung open, allowing them access. The winding driveway eventually lead to the towering mansion that Y/N was to call home. Her jaw dropped at the sight before here, which only made Yoongi's smirk grow. Two curved staircases that circled a koi pond lead up to a large set of mahogany double doors. The entire building had a Victoriana steampunk feel, what with the dark, aged stone, black marble accents and arched mahogany-framed windows. It was hauntingly beautiful.

"This is what you call a 'house'?" she exclaimed in complete awe over the structure. A deep chuckle left Yoongi's lips, sending shivers down Y/N's spine.

"You like it?" He replied as he climbed out if the car, parked directly in front of the left staircase.

"Understatement," she replied as she too climbed out of the vehicle. Just as she went to get her suitcase from the backseat, Yoongi opened the car door and beat her to it. "You do know I'm capable of getting my own bag, right?"

"Sorry for trying to be a gentleman?" His voice dripping with sarcasm. "Look, this is the first time a girl has lived in the house. I'm just doing what I can to make it easier, it's going to be strange for everyone." He sounded vaguely disinterested but there was a hint of nervousness in his voice which made Y/N listen to him. This wasn't a normal thing for him to do. So, why her?

"Come on, it's getting late. I'll show you to your room and you can get settled." With that, he started up the stairs with her bag in hand. She had to run slightly to catch up with him. He pushed open one of the large doors and started to walk through before stopping himself and leaning back against the door, holding it open for her. She smiled at him slightly as she walked through mumbling a

"Thank you, Sir" as she did, the name he asked her to call him rolling off her tongue all too smoothly in her sleep-hazed state. He only nodded in response. He pushed past her slightly, their shoulders brushing, as he moved briskly towards the black marble staircase leading to the upper floors of the mansion.

"Wow..." from where she stood in the foyer, Y/N could see up to the arched roof four stories up.

"Stop gawking and hurry up. You have time to marvel at the house later." Yoongi called down from the first-floor balcony overhanging the foyer. How had he gotten up there so fast? She all but ran up the stairs to meet him at the top. He continued when she was by his side again. "Our bedrooms are on the third floor, so you'd better get a move on."

"Sorry, ‘our’?" she questioned in slight alarm.

"Yes. Our bedrooms are connected by an en-suite. I figured that the best way to keep you protected in the house was to have you in the room adjacent to my own."

"Ohhh..."

"Is that a problem, Y/N?" he sounded slightly aggravated by her questioning him so instead of arguing she shook her head.

"No, Sir. That's not a problem."

"Good girl." The unexpected praise made her blush slightly, which he didn't miss. 'She's learning quickly...maybe she'll be ready quicker than I thought...'

Finally, after walking up another two flights of stairs, they reached the third floor. They walked along the balcony towards their rooms. Y/N stayed as close to the wall as she could without it seeming too suspicious, but she couldn't stop her hands from shaking slightly.

"You're not scared of heights, are you?" Yoongi said in amusement at her sudden change in character.

"Just a little..." She replied in what little breath she had from trying not to have a panic attack.

"Well there's no need to panic, we're here." The man gestured to the door they were now stood in front of. Yoongi pulled a golden key from the back pocket of his trousers and placed it into the gold lock on the door. Unlocking the door, he pushed it open to reveal her bedroom. The walls were painted a soft, off-white colour bar the back wall which was wallpapered in a black and gold leaf design. A queen-sized, four-poster bed in black wood stood proudly against the middle the wallpapered wall, a black bench seat blacked at the foot. On either side, a table with an exquisitely crafted golden lamp with black lampshade stood. The door Y/N assumed led to the en-suite, was placed directly opposite the bed. In the corner to the left of the bathroom door stood the wardrobe, seemingly made from the same black wood of the bed. Turning to the right where Y/N stood in the doorway, her dressing table and mirror stood. She walked across the large room, towards the window opposite her. Her fingers caressed the black velvet curtains, embroidered gold, as she sat on the ottoman underneath the window.

"Sir, this is too much...I don't deserve this-"

"Don't give me that bullshit, Y/N." his harsh interruption shocked her. He placed her suitcase against the wall by the door, placing the key on top of it, and stalked over to her. With an evil smirk plastered on his lips, his eyes dark and chest puffed out, the man stood before her looked terrifying in the dim light of the room. But surprisingly, she wasn't as scared as she should have been. "Believe me when I tell you that every single person in this house deserves everything they get, bad or good." He snarled at her. She opened her mouth to retaliate but he stopped her before she could even start. "And before you say anything else, nobody will care about hearing sob stories about how hard your life has been, especially me, because everybody under this roof has had a hard life. So, take what you’re given and shut the fuck up because I can guarantee that until you learn what role you play here you will be treated like shit. You’ll definitely be treated worse once you have. I suggest you get used to it quickly if you want to survive." He shouted at her, his face contorting in anger with each passing second. After he gave his speech, he turned on his heel and started to walk out of the room leaving Y/N rooted the spot. "I'll let you know when dinner's ready. Don't leave the room until then if you know what's good for you." He said shortly before leaving the room and slamming the door shut behind him.

As soon as the door closed, Y/N dissolved into a puddle of tears. Violent sobs wracked her shaking body as tears fell down her face. She wasn't crying because he had scared her. Well, not completely. He had scared her, but she was crying not because he shouted at her but because she knew he was right. In his world, in this house, she was nothing and she couldn't do anything but suffer in silence. That terrified her. He had obviously gotten to where he was by a lot of hard work. The snarl in his voice had hinted at something dark but she knew if she dwelled on it too much, she would drive herself absolutely mad. Her head as screaming that this was a mistake, but she had to survive somehow. It didn’t matter how much she had to justify it to herself, she would find a way to make the most of whatever situation she had gotten herself into. She told herself that if she hung on, things would get better - to calm herself down.

Eventually, the tears stopped falling and she picked herself up. Her legs weren't as steady as she would've liked them to be, but she managed to walk back across the room to where her suitcase stood. Looking at the small golden key as she leaned against the wall, she gathered her thoughts as best she could. She took the key and placed it in a drawer on the dressing table. She hummed to herself as she slowly but surely unpacked her suitcase. Opening the wardrobe to hang up her dresses and skirt she found that there were already some things in there. Short sequinned dresses she knew to be the dance costumes hung proudly in a multitude of colours, a sticky note attached to the first one reading 'These need to be fitted.' She laughed to herself slightly at the note. After she had hung up her clothes, she flopped down on the giant bed and checked what time it was. Almost 19:30. Suddenly her stomach growled at her, reminding her that she hadn't eaten since midday and was starving. Against her better judgement, she got up and headed towards the door. Just as she was about to pull the door open something stopped her. A man yelling. Instantly, she knew that it wasn't Yoongi, this voice was higher and nowhere near as rough. She couldn't make out what the man was saying but it was enough for her to know that she shouldn't leave the room. Still, she pressed her ear to the door to try and get an idea of what they were shouting about, only catching the odd word. One word that was repeated caught her attention. "Rivals".

After another couple of minutes, the shouting stopped and the house was as silent as before. Suddenly, she heard footsteps heading up the stairs and towards her room. Y/N panicked for a split second before jumping into the bed and grabbing her phone. ‘Act casual, you were not just eavesdropping.’ The door pushed open, and there stood Yoongi. He had changed out of his 'business' attire and was now adorned in black sweatpants and a black t-shirt. His raven hair was slightly dishevelled, his pink lips looked bitten and chapped and his forehead had a slight sheen of sweat adorning it. Stress was written all over his face. Despite this, the man looked surprisingly...normal. It appeared he was trying to put on a relaxed front so as not to alarm her. She was appreciative of this so chose to not question it. She hardly knew the man, but she had a funny feeling that this wasn’t something he did often – deliberately trying not to set someone off. There was something about the slight darkness in his eyes that made her feel as though she was in the presence of a bomb that could explode at any moment.

"Dinner is ready. I sent the boys out to do something for me so it's just the two of us," he said, trying to stay calm and relaxed as possible. She could see through it of course, and he knew it, but still. It was worth a shot.

"Okay, Sir. May I ask what we are going to be eating?"

"I ordered pizza."

Y/N laughed slightly at the normalcy of his response. She didn't know what she was expecting but that definitely wasn't it, not that she was complaining. He shot her a slightly confused face at her titter but did not question it. He only assumed that it was a symptom of exhaustion, or fear. Either one he wouldn’t be surprised by, she had had a long and interesting day.

Less than an hour later, she found herself curled up on one of the red velvet sofas in the lounge under a blanket – the now empty pizza boxes discarded on the coffee table just to the right of her, an almost empty glass of red wine stood close by. The sofa she had chosen was placed directly in front of the giant fireplace which looked big enough to stand in. The heat from the roaring fire soothed her and, by looks of it, Yoongi as well. He seemed to be transfixed by the flames - watching how they danced before his eyes as a lazy smirk formed on his pink lips. In the orange light, the man's skin seemed to glow. If she wasn't scared of the man, even in the slightest, she might dare to say that he looked ethereal. Both sat on either side of the sofa, staring at the flames in front of them as soft music played in the background, it was almost domestic. At the thought, butterflies erupted in the pit of her stomach, fluttering wildly. However, the thought was soon interrupted.

“You should probably go get a shower and go to bed, you’ve got a long day of training tomorrow,” Yoongi spoke calmly, almost bored by the circumstance.

“Oh, okay.” She reached over, drunk the remains of her wine and stood up to leave, only to find that Yoongi had mirrored her actions and was stood directly behind her. At the realisation, she stumbled a little and fell back into him.

“Are you drunk?” He snickered, a smirk gracing his lips as he caught her by the waist to stable her. The sudden contact left her slightly breathless, only able to mumble a hurried apology as she pulled herself together.

 _‘What is wrong with me?!’_ her head screamed at her, mentally slapping herself for getting flustered so easily.

“Get upstairs before the boys come back, neither of you are ready to meet yet…” he continued to ramble incoherently about ‘briefing’ and a number of things she didn’t quite catch. Honestly, she wasn’t sure whether she wanted to catch it. She did know, however, that what she needed was sleep. She wanted to sleep. To relax.

Subtly, as she climbed the stairs, she was shaken with a fear that this was all a dream, that when she woke up she would be on the cold damp street. She wasn’t sure whether that would be better for her. At least then she would have her dignity. In the mansion with Yoongi, she had everything she could possibly need, but in the back of her mind, she knew that if she was going to stay she would have to give up at least some of her dignity. She was going to be pushed around. Ridiculed. At the club, she would most likely be hit on by drunken men who think they’re the most important thing in the universe and she would have to let them. All so she could keep her job. Her life was going to change in more ways than she would know. As she drifted off to sleep that night -safe and sound in the plush comfort of her four-poster - she was unwitting to the knowledge that in a hidden hole in the floor, locked away in a safe, was a silver revolver.


	4. Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N starts her training with the other dancers and bumps into someone unexpected at the rehearsal

Y/N was awoken the next morning to the sound of yelling. At first, she was scared and confused about as to where she was but then she started to recall everything that had occurred in the past 48 hours.

“So it wasn’t just a dream…” she whispered to herself and checked her phone for the time. 7:30 am. Pulling herself out from between the soft sheets of her new bed and slowly walking over to her door, she pulled it a jar. She was vaguely able to hear the yelling with a little more clarity but in her sleepy haze, she couldn’t register any of the words themselves.

Despite her curiosity, Y/N made the decision to stay in her room until the yelling stopped. Mainly so she didn’t get into trouble on the first proper day of her new life. Instead, she wandered back over to the bed and scrolled through her social media’s absent-mindedly. Once the yelling had come to a halt, a slam of the front door shook the household. The argument must have been important for when Yoongi pushed her door open gently 15 minutes later, she could see the rage and stress still written all over him.

“How much of that did you hear?” He asked, obviously trying to remain calm.

“None, Sir. Well, nothing that was understandable. It was all unintelligible noise from up here.” Y/N responded, trying to keep an aura of peace herself. All he did was give a curt nod before taking in her appearance. The tight shorts that could pass as underwear and low cut tank top easily made his breath catch in his throat. It definitely didn’t help that she hadn’t thought to wear a bra either, the draft caused by the open door causing her nipples to harden slightly in response. Y/N thought nothing of it, having never worn a bra to bed. He pulled his gaze away and gulped slightly before talking again.

“Go get a shower and come down for breakfast. It’ll be served in half an hour.” he made a move to leave before adding “Oh and, Y/N, wear your dance gear. You’ve got a performance tonight and need to practice with the others. You’ll start immediately after breakfast.”

After 10 minutes figuring out how the shower worked, Y/N washed and dried herself as quickly as she could. Once she was fully clothed and her hair was dry and tied up, she ventured out. She was surprised to see Yugyeom waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

“Morning,” he drawls, obviously still half asleep.

“Good morning, Yugyeom.” she giggles back as he yawns.

“Come on, let’s get you to breakfast.”

“Are you not joining us?”

“Unfortunately, no. I have some other…stuff to do before tonight”

“Stuff?” she laughs

“Stuff.” he replies, not a hint of amusement in his voice. She decided not to question him further and stayed silent as she walked by his side to the dining room. Passing the living room where she had spent the previous evening, she smiled slightly to herself. After another few feet, they reached a large mahogany door. The man next to her pushed the door open for her and gestured for her to enter. As soon as she stepped into the room, the door shut behind her, making her jump, and Yugyeom was gone.

Waiting for her, sat around a large square wooden table with an array of breakfast foods on, is Yoongi and the dancers she recognised from the club. Yoongi barely acknowledged her existence, only gesturing to the seat next to him and grumbled something that sounded like “morning” as he glared at something on his phone. She took the seat and immediately dug in, trying to eat away her nerves about meeting the girls. Over the numerous nights at the club, Y/N had noticed how snobbish the girls could be to the other people in the club. She would rather not be on the receiving end of one of their bitchy comments first thing in the morning.

“Good morning, Y/N,” spoke a perky voice that forced her to look up and face the girl that had spoken. She had hair dyed a fire orange falling to hang to just below her bust with a block fringe cut just above her large dark eyes. “I’m Lisa,” Her grin caused her cheeks to puff up a bit making her look rather cute. Y/N gave a meek smile in response.

“Lisa, do you always have to be so perky first thing in the morning?” the girl sat next to Lisa spoke, hitting her arm playfully before turning to face Y/N, “Don’t mind her, she can get quite hyper. I’m Jennie,” Jennie, had long brown hair tied up into a ponytail, her almost feline-like features becoming all the more prominent. “This is Jisoo,” she gestured to the girl on her other side who also had dark hair but it was shorter, hanging to just below her shoulders. She gave Y/N a warm smile, her softer features glowing. “And this is Rosé.” the final girl had long strawberry blonde locks tied into loose pigtails by her ears. Her sweet voice gave a soft ‘hello’. Of course, Y/N knew they were beautiful, having seen them perform hundreds of times, but up close they didn’t quite look real. Suddenly a wave of insecurity washed over her and she sunk into her chair a little. Rosé noticed immediately.

“Hey? Don’t worry. You’re going to fit in perfectly.” the other three nodded in response and nattered amongst themselves about re-blocking and positions as they finished eating.

It was all rather overwhelming. Y/N had expected the girls to be catty and rude to her but they seemed genuinely excited about the prospect of gaining a new dancer. She even picked up the girls’ conversation about potential solos for her. Subconsciously, Y/N glanced to her immediate right but found Yoongi still glaring at his phone and furiously typing something. She knew it was in her best interest not to ask, especially after the yelling she had woken up to. However, she couldn’t help but let her mind drift to the many possibilities of what the shouting and Yoongi’s glare where in response to. Surely being a club owner wasn’t this anger-inducing, there had to be something- She was immediately snapped out of her thoughts as the others called for her from the door to follow.

The four girls practically dragged Y/N straight to the dance studio in the basement of the mansion. There were three doors leading to three different rooms. The door at the end of the short corridor leading to the boiler room, the door to the left was the gym and to the right was the dance studio. The second she stepped foot into the soundproofed room, Y/N almost broke down in tears at the feeling of being back in a studio after so long. The dancers understood as they each remembered their own first time in the basement studio. The entire back wall was covered from floor to ceiling in mirrors. On the opposite was a ballet barre that stretched from wall to wall. The exposed beams that ran the length of the ceiling also purposed as fixtures for lighting which could be controlled from a panel in the wall next to the door. State of the art speakers were placed in each corner of the ceiling, connecting to another control unit where all of their music for warm-ups and routines were stored. A similar system was set up in the club. Each of the girls had a photo of themselves dancing in the club on a large canvas hung up on the walls.

“It’s beautiful,” Y/N breathed as she took in the space, trying her hardest to hold back her tears.

“Yes, it is. And soon enough, your photo will be hanging on these walls alongside ours.” Jisoo responded, wrapping an arm around Y/N’s shoulders.

“Well let’s not just stand here gawking at the room, let’s dance.”

The five girls launched into a tiring warm up, consisting of intense cardio and limbering, that ended with them all sweating. Y/N was surprised that she was able to keep up.  Once they were all sufficiently warm, Jennie asked Y/N to show them what she performed for Yoongi in the “audition” so they would be able to place her appropriately. As soon as she told them the track name, they all raised their eyebrows in surprise.

“Are you certain?” Rosé asked as if trying to coax Y/N into attempting a different routine, “That one is difficult to perform without feeling awkward, even for us.”

“I’m certain. Play the track.”

And so they did. Y/N took a deep breath to calm herself as Lisa dimmed the lights. She felt wild as she performed and imagined herself on the club stage. All eyes on her. By the time she was finished, her breathing was erratic and she was drenched in sweat but she felt…good. When the lights came up and she saw the expressions on her new friend’s faces, she smirked to herself and sat down to calm herself. They were all looking at her as though she had just grown wings. Complete shock and awe.

“Well fuck Y/N, it’s no wonder the Boss accepted you so quickly…” Lisa muttered to herself. Jisoo and Rosé nodded in response. Jennie looked deep in thought for a minute or so before saying,

“We’re doing this one tonight. And you,” she stalked towards me “are going to be in the focal point. Front and centre.”

“What?!” Y/N exclaimed, “But that’s your spot, why would you give it to me?”

“Because you deserve it. I’ve never seen anyone dance like that before in my life.”

The other three muttered in agreement before walking over to the newbie and sitting with her.

“Seriously, Y/n that was amazing. I can’t imagine a better debut in this business.” Rosé told her in reassurance “Trust us, we’re not going to let you fall. We’re family now.”

Y/N nodded to herself and stood up smiling at them. With that, they started to re-position the routine from start to finish. It took all morning to get it perfect but it would be worth it. That morning was not only spent going over and over and over the routine, but they also took the opportunity to get to know each other better. In between runs of the routine, they would ask a simple question that we all had to answer. What’s your favourite colour? (“Red” Y/N responded - Rosé’s was baby pink, Jisoo’s was green, Jennie’s was blue and Lisa’s was purple.) Favourite film? (She told them that it was Chicago and they all grinned, it turned out they all loved it as well.) Favourite song? (This question ended with a debate over whether Bohemian Rhapsody was as good as everyone usually thinks – Y/N, Lisa and Rosé all agreed that it was, Jisoo and Jennie disagreed) They would be spending a lot of time with each other so it was a good way to break the ice.

By one in the afternoon, the dancers were exhausted but the routine was looking good. Better than good, it was near perfect. They decided to break for lunch, before getting Y/N’s costume tailored and doing a tech run at the club. Together, they made their way back upstairs to get a quick shower each to rinse off the sweat before grabbing something to eat from the kitchen, talking and laughing as they did. Y/N didn’t know why they had been so intimidating to her before. Once they reached the kitchen, Y/N was awestruck yet again. The black tiled floors matched the black cabinets topped with a white marble worktop. The island lined with white bar stools in the middle of the kitchen was the same. It felt disturbingly modern compared to the rest of the house which had an aura of grandeur about it. She took a seat next to Lisa in front of the island, facing Rosé who had immediately started to prepare sandwiches for the girls to eat.

“Rosé loves to cook. She says that feeding us makes her happy, that it’s her way of saying she loves us.” Jennie said, resting her head in her hand. She gazed at Rosé as the chef hummed to herself. Y/N could see that Lisa had also noticed and was smirking at the sight. When the food was finished, the five sat in silence as they ate – too hungry to care about talking to one another.

“Come on, let’s go get your costume tailored.” Jisoo said with a smile once they all had empty plates.

“Okay, cool. Uhm do we need to take it to a seamstress or something?” Y/N asked and the girls giggled in response.

“No no, Y/N, I’m actually the in-house seamstress. We can get the costume tailored up in your room.” Jisoo told her and stood up, holding her hand out for Y/N to take.

Soon enough, Jennie, Lisa and Rosé (all with towels on their heads from using Y/N’s shower) were all lounged on the bed watching as Jisoo fluttered around Y/N placing pins here and there. The costume was huge and shapeless on her. According to Lisa, they always by the biggest size they possibly can for the costumes because it was easy to take fabric away than to add more to it. When Jisoo was finished, the costume would be perfectly tailored to Y/N’s body and wouldn’t fit on anybody else. Y/N was a little worried about the size of the waistband but Jisoo stated that there are elastic strips sewn into all their costumes and not to worry about it.

Once the sparkly costume was pinned, Y/N carefully shimmed out of it – trying not to get pricked by a pin. Lisa threw Y/N her dressing gown to cover herself up.

“Y/N, go have a quick wash whilst you’re waiting for me to sew up your costume.” Jisoo stated as she got to work sewing up the dress by hand. She did as she was told and headed into the en-suite. As soon as the door was shut, Y/N hopped into the shower and began to scrub off all the sweat. She couldn’t have been in there for more than ten minutes, but the warm water had soothed her aching muscles so much that she felt as though she had been asleep for hours. Just as she was drying herself, she heard the girls talking and instantly became intrigued as she heard her name.

“When do you think Yoongi will tell Y/N about-?” Rosé mused before she was interrupted

“Shut the fuck up, Ro. She can probably hear you from inside the bathroom.” Jennie stated. She wasn’t wrong.

“Shit, sorry.” Rosé lowered her voice “She deserves to know if she’s sleeping in the room next door to him.”

“Ro’s right Jen, she’s going to find out eventually.” Jisoo added

“Well, it’s not going to be from us.” Jennie argued, obviously nervous about the situation. The room went silent for a moment.

“It feels wrong though, her not knowing whilst living here.” Lisa broke the silence, sounding sad.

“I know. But it’s not our job to explain it to her. Once he tells her, we can help her get through it, of course. I know it’s shit but for now, keep it to yourself. No matter how much you don’t want to.” Jennie ended the conversation. Y/N took a moment before walking back into her bedroom, pretending that she hadn’t been eavesdropping.

The tech run went by faster than she could have imagined. Y/N was tired but excited by the time they had finished rehearsing; she knew she would need a drink, or two, before being able to dance for real later that night. Luckily for her, she now had a staff discount.

Jennie, Rosé, Lisa and Jisoo were all sat at the bar doing their makeup for the night, but Y/N was still stood on the stage. She had her eyes closed in thought, going over the routine again in her head – muttering the steps under her breath and marking them slightly with her body. Once she was certain that she would be fine she took a deep breath and stepped off the stage. Having her head down as she started to make her way over to the bar she didn’t notice the man walking towards her. They bumped into one another and both mumbled apologies before looking up to see each other. Y/N felt her heart twinge and tears form in the corners of her eyes.

“Jungkook?” she asked, not believing her eyes.

“Y/N?” the man asked, his own eyes playing tricks on him as well

“Jungkook!” She exclaimed and jumped into his arms. They immediately tightened around her waist and lifted her off the floor.

Jungkook and Y/N had grown up together, they were as thick as thieves. Best friends. Completely inseparable. Until he moved away. Y/N’s 13th birthday had just passed when they found out. Of course, after he left they tried to stay in touch but ultimately lost contact when his mother, his only relative that he knew of, mysteriously disappeared. That was when Yoongi found him. She hadn’t heard from him since she was 15 and had slowly let him go. But seeing him again after 7 years was like a punch to the gut. He had changed so much - he was a lot taller, more muscley, his jawline could cut glass. No longer a boy, but a man. He was breathtakingly handsome. Yet, in his eyes, Y/N could still see that boy she had loved.

“Fuck, Y/N…” he mumbled into her shoulder as he put her down. “What are you doing here?” He asked checking over her, checking to see if she was okay with a hint of panic in his eyes.

“I work here now.” She responded giggling at his sudden panic and confusion. His eyes widened.

“What?”

“I’m a new dancer…?”

He stiffened.

By now the other dancers were watching, perplexed as they did so.

“Y/N, are you sure you know what you’re doing?” He said, trying not to completely freak out. _How is she here?! I’m going to kill Yoongi for this…_

“Of course. You know how much I love performing and due to my being evicted, Yoongi has even given me a place to stay in his ‘house’ if you can even call it that it’s huge-” she rambled completely oblivious to the fury growing on Jungkooks’ face as he looked over her shoulder towards his Boss, who was sitting and staring at the pair from his booth. “Wait, why are you here?”

That snapped him out of his glaring contest. _Shit._

“Oh, well, I uh…” he scratched the nape of his neck trying to find the right words “I work for Yoongi.”

“Oh…”

“Y/N,” he pulled her close to whisper in her ear “You need to be careful. Promise me you won’t get in over your head.” No response. He tightened his grip on her once more. “Y/N. Promise.”

“I promise.”

He let out a breath and loosened his grip on her, but she only wrapped her arms around him again.

“I missed you.” She whispered into his chest.

“I missed you too.”

A throat was cleared from beside them. Yoongi. They quickly detached.

“Y/N, don’t you need to be preparing for your debut?” Yoongi said dryly, seething as he stroked her cheek softly. The icy glare he then gave Jungkook was enough to make her weak but the man on the receiving end didn’t seem affected.

“Yes, Sir.” Y/N quickly responded, blushing as she did out of embarrassment. Jungkook looked slightly stunned by her words but quickly covered it. Jungkook winked at Y/N, leaving her to blush by his Boss’ side, before rounding her and heading towards the back of the club.


	5. The Handsome Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N makes her debut at the club and finds herself in hot water

A blinding spotlight. The unnerving silence of the drunken crowd. A nervous heartbeat. It all consumed her as she walked up to that stage, all eyes on her. She gracefully climbed onto the platform, clicked her fingers thrice and the club roared to life. Under her control. She danced as if her life depended on it. Little did she know that it did.

The thumping bass engulfed her body and pushed her to keep dancing despite how tired she was getting. But the smiles and looks of awe were enough to energise her. Their gazes alone could enable her to dance all night long if they wanted her to.

As she became one with music, Y/N almost forgot that there were another four girls on stage with her. Almost. She couldn’t believe she was dancing with the four beautiful and talented women she had watched a myriad of times, it was relatively hard to contain her joy.

When they hit their final positions, the crowd erupted into a chorus of cheers and whistles. Y/N was on top of the world. She was also tired and sticky from sweat, but still filled with adrenaline from her debut. Together, the five dancers paraded off stage and through the crowd to the bar, where Yugyeom and Jungkook were waiting - both grinning at the gaggle of girls as they approached. Jungkook immediately stalked over to Y/N and swooped her into an embrace. She giggled as he lifted her off the floor slightly, and blushed as he kissed her cheek when he put her down.

“Fuck, Y/N, you were incredible,” he grinned down at her with that bunny smile she loved but she only shook her head in modesty as she looked down to avoid his gaze. He lifted her head back up with two fingers, holding eye contact as he said “I’m serious. I couldn’t keep my eyes off you.”

“With a body like Y/N’s I’m not surprised,” Lisa popped up next to the pair with two glasses of rosé, holding one of them out towards Y/N “For you, Yugyeom told me it’s what you usually get.”

Y/N, graciously took the drink and took a sip. But Lisa interrupted her well-needed drink causing her to choke a little.

“Wait! Jen, Ro, Soo! Get over here!” Lisa called over to the three girls stood at the bar talking to the bartender, who was smirking. The three girls whipped their heads around at the sound of their friend calling for them. They all picked up their own drinks from the bar and walked over to where Lisa, Y/N and Jungkook stood.

“I’ll leave you girls be,” Jungkook said to them before leaning down and whispering to Y/N, “I’ll catch up with you later,” winking at her and walking away.

“A toast, to a glorious debut.” Lisa then raises her glass “To Y/N.”

“To Y/N.” Jennie, Rosé and Jisoo chorused back, also lifting their glasses.

“To me.” Y/N giggled as she too raised her glass. A small ‘clink’ was heard as they put their glasses together before taking a drink.

They stood, and talked, and drunk, and laughed for about an hour – purely enjoying each other’s company in the club. They also asked her a few questions about how she knew Jungkook; when she told them that they had grown up together she was received with a chorus of ‘awe’s’. Jennie also wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and laughed when she was hit on the arm in response.

“Would you though?” Jennie asked after her laughing calmed.

“Would I what?” Y/N asked back, taking a sip of her wine.

“She meant, would you ever fuck Jungkook?” Jisoo clarified causing Y/N to do a slight spit take.

“Jennie!” Y/N exclaimed through her coughs

“Y/N!” a mischievous glint in Jennie’s eyes as she spoke

“I don’t know! I’ve never thought about it,”

“Oh, come on. It’s not that hard, I know I would if I got the chance. He’s fucking gorgeous.” Lisa chimed in, Y/N just laughed. Y/N looked over to where he stood at the bar and properly took in his appearance. Those tight black pants hugging his taught thighs. The white shirt that was tucked perfectly into his pants, unbuttoned at the top and exposing a hint of his collarbones. The rolled-up sleeves that were trying to contain his bulging biceps. The single silver chain that hung around his neck. His sharp jaw line. His high cheekbones and the small scar on his left cheek. His deep doe eyes. His dark tousled hair that she had run her hand through so many times as kids. Finally, her eyes settled on his soft pink lips…Lisa wasn’t wrong about him being ‘gorgeous’.

“Okay maybe I would,” the others cheered victoriously at Y/N’s admittance “But it’d never happen. He probably still thinks of me as a little sister.”

“Are you blind? Since you bumped into him at the tech run he’s been looking at you like a lost puppy, for Christ’s sake.” Rosé responded. Y/N didn’t know whether that was true or not, but the thought sent a tingle down her spine. She willed herself to have one more look at the man. She bit her lip slightly before turning back to her friends.

“Maybe you’re right, Rosé, maybe he does see me in a more sexual light now…but we’ve only just got back into each-others’ lives. I want to get to know him again before I think about anything like that.”

The girls dropped the topic after that, not wanting to push Y/N too far. And in their tipsy state, they didn’t want to accidentally say something they shouldn’t about him.

One by one, as it got later and later, the four original dancers reluctantly walked away from the conversation – saying something about ‘needing to do something’ as they did - eventually leaving Y/N on her own with her thoughts. But she didn’t mind. She had been on her own in the club countless times before. Feeling safe and secure, and slightly tipsy, she swayed to the music. She chatted to Yugyeom for a while before heading back out onto the dance floor. Those that recognised her happily gave her room to dance and even requested to dance with her. She thought nothing of it and danced with many people throughout the night, girls and boys alike. Dancing in the heart of the Viper, Y/N was happier than she had been in a long time.

Until a deep voice was heard from behind her.

“Well, hello beautiful,” Y/N quickly turned around and was awestruck by the handsome man in front of her. His dyed blonde hair and blue contacts made a stark contrast against the tan of his skin. His high cheekbones, plump pink lips and flawless skin were things most girls would kill for. Though he was slimmer and had less muscle than Jungkook, they were about the same height and was as equally as intimidating. His silver silk shirt, tucked into black slacks complemented his shape beautifully. He looked like a goddamn model. It was quite unnerving and pinned Y/N to the spot.

“Do I know you?” Y/N asked cautiously whilst trying to keep a cool façade.

“No, but you will if you continue dancing here.” The man replied, taking a step towards her. Y/N stood her ground, raising an eyebrow and placing a hand on his surprisingly firm chest to stop him from coming closer.

“That’s close enough, thank you.” Y/N stated calmly, though trying not to shake. She didn’t know why he was making her so nervous, none of the other men she had talked to that night had that effect on her. Apart from Jungkook. Though it might have just been the alcohol in her system, she was starting to enjoy the feeling. The blonde man only smirked in response.

“Why, beautiful? Am I not up to your high standards.” He questioned teasingly. She knew he was flirting with her, but she didn’t really care. Two could play that game. An unknown confidence rose in her and she scoffed in response before taking a swig from her third glass of rosé, the other hand sliding slightly up his chest.

“Who said I have high standards?” Y/N said in mock offence

“Well, most of the girls I meet in this club – especially ones as beautiful as you – usually have pretty steep expectations. I usually try my hardest to exceed them, but obviously, I’ve failed this time around.” Taehyung had a confident yet nonchalant smirk on his lips. It suited him.

“I don’t even know your name, yet you’re already making assumptions about me.” Y/N took a step closer as she looked up at him with a smirk on her painted lips. “Not exactly the best foot to start on, if you ask me. Especially for someone as handsome as you.”

The man’s smirk widened at the sound of her throwing his words back at him. He looked her up and down, licking his lips, before placing a hand on her hip and rubbing a small circle into it with his thumb.

“Well my apologies, beautiful. My name is-”

“Taehyung.” Jungkook and Yugyeom suddenly stated from either side of Y/N. Like the bodyguards she never asked for. She slid her hand off Taehyungs chest and turned to Jungkook in a silent question of 'what?’ _Why are they here? They didn’t seem to have a problem with me talking to people earlier._

“Evening gents,” Taehyung replied, “Do you two mind…disappearing, I’m talking to your newest treasure.” 

"Y/N, the Boss wants to talk to you. He’s waiting for you in his booth.” Jungkook said to Y/N, completely ignoring Taehyung. Yugyeom was staring him down anyway. Jungkook’s eyes widened in a silent message to just go with it. Y/N only held onto his shirt and pulled him down so that his ear was level with her mouth

“We’re talking about this when I get back.” Y/N quietly told Jungkook before releasing both him and a sigh of slight frustration before turning back to a slightly stunned Taehyung. “Would you excuse me, Taehyung” Y/N purred, she could feel the two men either side of her tense at her tone of voice “apparently I’m being summoned.” the blonde man chuckled in response, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Until we meet again,” he picked up Y/N’s free hand and placing a delicate kiss on her knuckles, not breaking eye contact for a single second.

Y/N walked quickly over to the bar, downing what she had left in the glass and placing it down atop the counter – preparing herself for what was to come when she was face to face with her employer. She cut her way through the crowd receiving a great number of both praises and sleazy comments about her scantily clad appearance. For the most part, she ignored the comments, only smiling at people and asking them to let her through, eyes fixed solely on her boss tracking her from his booth. The thought of him reprimanding her for whatever it was she had done terrified her, but she also had to remind herself that she had made her club debut that night and he might just want to congratulate her. All thoughts of a congratulation were wiped from her head as she grew closer and fully took in his demeanour. He looked furious.

Furious turned out to be an understatement.

“What the fuck were you doing talking to Taehyung?!” The man practically exploded, he grabbed both of her wrists making her wince slightly. She was so shocked by the outburst that she couldn’t find the words to reply, only further infuriating him. “Answer me!”

“He-he started talking to me first. I do-don’t even know who the guy was, well apart fr-from his name…” she managed to say.

“I don’t care if he came up to you or not! He was too fucking close. And touching you. Don’t play innocent either, I saw you feeling up his chest,” his grip subconsciously tightened on her wrists.

“Yoongi-” Y/N started.

“What?!” he snapped.

“You’re hurting me.”

He looked down and saw how tight his grip was on her wrists, letting go in a second but leaving bruises in his wake. Y/N’s breath caught in her throat at the sight and started to shake slightly. He gulped at the sight of her so scared, regaining some form of composure.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you like that.” His voice was rough as he spoke. He took a deep breath before continuing, “Did he try to hurt you?”

“No, _he_ was charming actually.”

He raised an eyebrow at her bold insinuation.

“Of course he was,” Yoongi scoffs

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means I know Taehyung,” he looks her up and down with a slight tilt of his head “and what he wants.”

With that, she stopped arguing. He had been particularly flirtatious and suggestive, she couldn’t fight against that. Letting out a breath, she forced a small smile onto her face.

“You flirted back.” the Boss stated. Her smile tightened slightly.

“And? He was charming and handsome, why wouldn’t I? I didn’t realise that I wasn’t allowed to flirt. It wasn’t going to go anywhere.”

“He was looking at you like a piece of fucking meat, you’re lucky Yugyeom and Jungkook showed up when they did.” she only sighed in response and he gave her a pointed stare as if to say, 'don’t push it’. Yoongi looked over Y/N’s shoulder to see Taehyung still talking with Jungkook and Yugyeom. “Y/N, come sit with me.” He tentatively reached for her, not wanting to hurt her any more than he already had - feeling strangely guilty.

“But I told Jungkook that I’d-” she backs away a little but is hesitant.

“Don’t worry about him, he’s busy anyway.” he takes a step towards her and slips a hesitant arm around her waist, guiding her into the booth. “You usually get a rosé, right?”

“Actually, I think I want a beer,”

Meanwhile, across the club, Taehyung and Jungkook were trying to have a civilised conversation at the bar – Yugyeom pitching in when he wasn’t serving other customers. It wasn’t going well.

"She’s a pretty young thing, isn’t she? It’s a shame Yoongi’s already put a leash on her.” Taehyung makes a point to look over to the booth where Y/N is now sat by Yoongi’s side, a pint of beer in hand as they talk. “She’s probably inexperienced too, I could see it in her eyes when she was talking to me. She was feisty and flirted back but oh so nervous. So…vulnerable. I can only imagine what it’ll be like to get my hands on her. ” 

“That’s not going to happen. She doesn’t know anything about who we are. Or what we do.” Yugyeom responded, pulling Jungkook another pint of beer. “And honestly, I’m not sure whether she ever will, despite of Yoongi’s initial intentions for her.” Taehyungs eyes widen in slight shock at the statement but Yugyeom ignored him and continued “Besides, he’s already put his 'leash on her’, as you so delicately put it.”

“So, she’s just Yoongi’s new plaything? Why, did he grow tired of his other whores?” Taehyung mused with a smirk, covering his previous shock at her obliviousness. He honestly thought she knew who he was.

“Watch your mouth, Taehyung.” Jungkook threatens. The blonde man only raises an eyebrow and throws back the rest of his drink.

“Do I detect possessiveness over her, Kookie?” the man in question snarled at the nickname. “What? Jealous that the boss got to her first?”

Jungkook grabbed Taehyungs shirt with both hands “I thought I told you to watch your fucking mouth.” He hissed at Taehyung as their eyes locked.

“You did. I didn’t want to,” Taehyung responded, “You do know you’re just proving my point, right?”

“So what if I am.” Jungkook pulled the man closer “Why are you so interested in her anyway, what happened to your _own_ whores?”

“Are you fucking joking, Jungkook? You’ve got eyes, haven’t you - unless there’s another reason you’re so possessive over her. She’s stunning; that’s why. Especially in that dress…” Taehyung whistled lowly at the thought.

“You haven’t changed.”

“Did you really expect me to?”

Jungkook released him.

The intense and anger-inducing eye contact, broken.

The two men turned to face the bar.

“You are right though.” Spoke Jungkook as he picked up his drink.

“About what in particular?”

“She  _is_ stunning.”

Finally, back at the mansion, Y/N crawls her way up the stairs in her half sleepy half-drunk state with Yoongi’s jacket keeping her warm. Luckily, Yoongi had told Jungkook to make sure she didn’t hurt herself. Yoongi couldn’t do it himself, saying that he had some last-minute business to deal with. And so, Y/N was quietly babbling to herself as her childhood friend practically dragged her up the stairs to her room. Eventually, they made it to her bedroom in one piece. He guided her to the bathroom and instructed her to get undressed and washed whilst he stood outside the door.

She had a bit of trouble getting the dress and shoes off but once she had her dressing gown on, Y/N told Jungkook that it was okay to open the door. The man sat on the edge of the bathtub, watching as Y/N lazily took off her make-up and brushed her teeth. By the time she was done, she was almost asleep in the sink. Sighing, Jungkook walked over to her and pulled her up to see her pouting at him through the mirror. A small smile settled on his lips at the sight.

“Come on Y/N, let’s get you to bed,” he said softly.

“Nooooo,” she whined, “I’m not tired.”

“You almost fell asleep taking off your makeup.”

Y/N huffed in response but allowed him to manoeuvre her to the bed. Once she was settled under the covers, she carefully took off her dressing gown and tried her hardest not to expose herself to Jungkook who had settled to sit on the edge of the large bed. Throwing the fluffy robe to the side she wiggled around to find a comfortable spot, on her side facing Jungkook. Now she was safe and warm under the soft sheets, she felt that wave of exhaustion hit her. When Jungkook saw this, he made a move to get up and leave.

“Wait,” Y/N held onto his hand to stop him from leaving “Stay and talk to me until I fall asleep?”

“Yeah, of course.” he sat back down on the bed, still holding onto her hand.

“Why did you stop me from flirting with Taehyung?” she whispered, almost scared to hear his reply

“He’s dangerous.” Jungkook answered flatly.

“Like, Yoongi?”

“Excuse me?”

“It’s what he said to me at my audition. That my being here would be dangerous. That he is.” Y/N answered with a yawn.

“Well, he’s not wrong…” Jungkook muttered under his breath and Y/N clocked her head in question “Nothing. Look, if you see Taehyung at the club again - come and find me. Or Yugyeom. Or Yoongi, if he’s not too busy. You promised me that you would be careful,”

“And I will. I’m tired Jungkook but I’m also kind of scared. I know there’s something bigger than the club going on here, why can’t you tell me?”

“Y/N you have no idea what you are talking about.”

“That’s my point! I’ve only been here a day and I’m already feeling like maybe it was a mistake,”

“I understand. Trust me, I do. It’s just…” the man struggled to find the words to say before standing up and throwing his arms out in frustration “Aagh! I can’t tell you! Especially when you’re drunk and on the verge of falling asleep.”

Y/N pulled him back to sitting and sat up herself. She held onto his hand and whispered.

“Is it really that important?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

Jungkook looked down at their entwined hands as Y/N looked at him softly, trusting. His eyes landed on the purple marks sitting on her wrist.

“What are they, Y/N?” His voice tight as he spoke. Y/N looked down to where the man in front of her was burning holes into her wrists.

“Oh…they’re bruises.” She replied with a yawn.

“I can see that. And they were not there when you left me on the dancefloor earlier so what happened?” He tried to coax her into a stable answer but the one he received was the one he dreaded hearing.

“The Boss happened…” she trailed off as she fell back into her pillows and fell fast asleep.

Leaning over her slightly, he brushed a hand over her face before he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss into her forehead “I promise you I will never let him do that to you again.”

The next morning, Y/N is awoken by Yoongi from the en-suite when he knocks on her door. She calls for him to 'come in’, her voice still thick with sleep. Her boss pushes the door open and slowly steps into the room. His hair is dishevelled and is wearing a black dressing gown. _I swear everything he owns is black…_ The slight bags under his eyes said that sleep eluded him last night, despite this he still held a certain grace that managed to make Y/N nervous.

“Can we talk?” He asked, his voice hoarse and deep.

“Of course, Sir,” she sat up in her bed, her back leaning against the headboard.

“You don’t need to call me ‘Sir’ right now Y/N. What I want to talk to about is serious, but I want you to be comfortable.” he said as walked towards her.

“I’m still in bed. How much more comfortable can I get?” He chuckles at her response as he comes to stand next to her at the bed.

“May I?” Yoongi asks gesturing to the duvet, asking to be seated.

“Mm’hm” He takes a seat next to her, the same spot Jungkook had sat in the previous night

“It’s about last night…” Y/N bites her lip nervously as he starts to talk, “First of all I want to apologise again for scaring you and hurting you, I didn’t intend to do it. It’s just that Taehyung is clever, he knows more than he lets on and it’s dangerous. I don’t want you to talk to him again without me or Jungkook being within earshot.”

“Well thank you for apologising again, Yoongi,” she swallows “But I’m confused. At my audition you warned me about drunken idiots trying to get in my pants, I knew it would happen at some point. He didn’t seem all that drunk but, doesn’t this ‘Taehyung’ fall into that category.”

“No. He doesn’t.”

“Why?”

“Y/N, trust me when I say that it’s better for you not to know until you have met the rest of the group. I didn’t intend on you meeting Jungkook yesterday, never mind Taehyung. I want to see how you and the group react to one another first, otherwise, you might miss-judge them. You wouldn’t feel safe, and I won’t allow that.”

As she listened, a thousand thoughts about what or whom he was protecting ran wild through her head. When an idea popped into her mind.

“So, let me meet them.”

“Over the course of the next few weeks, you will.”

A sudden confidence fuelled her.

“No.”

“No?” he looked genuinely shocked by her refusal.

"No. I want to meet them today. All of them.”

“Y/N-”

“Yoongi, please. I don’t want something like this,” she gestured to her bruised wrists, “to happen again just because you haven’t clued me into who doesn’t fall into the ‘drunken idiot’ category.”

After a few moments of thinking it through, he answered.

“Fine. We’ll all have dinner tonight and you can meet the rest of the group. Once you have we can, maybe, talk about what really going on.”

Y/N grinned. Victorious.

“Thank you.” She said in a mock sing-song voice before adding with a slight nudge “Sir.”

He chuckles and gets up to leave. But he changes his mind halfway to the door. “Oh, and Y/N? You were amazing on that stage last night. I couldn’t keep my eyes off you.”


	6. All In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N learns about the gang

Y/N spent the majority of the day with Lisa, whom she had grown quite close to during the short time they had known each other. They were close in age and had a similar sense of humour so were naturally comfortable around each other. The pair hid away in Y/N’s bedroom, save for lunch when they ordered a pizza to share and had to leave the room to answer the door, undisturbed by the rest of the household. By the time dinner rolls along Y/N is apprehensive and is starting to regret asking to meet the rest of the group. Sure, the girls had been nice but there was a part of her that knew that meeting them could go horribly wrong.

Wracked with nerves, Y/N quietly looks through her wardrobe for something nice to wear. No matter how comfortable the pyjamas she had spent the day wearing were, she didn’t think that it was appropriate. Lisa, noticing Y/N’s nerves walks over and looks through the wardrobe with her, picking out a midi length, cobalt blue skater dress with capped lace sleeves.

“Wear this,” Lisa said handing her the dress, “You’ll look great.”

Y/N sighed as she held the dress up in front of her body and looked in the mirror. Biting her bottom lip subconsciously, she debated telling Yoongi to call the whole thing off.

“Lisa, I’m not so sure that this was the right decision,” Y/N voiced her nerves to her friend as Lisa started to pull on a boat neck silver body-con dress with long sheer sleeves.

“Don’t be silly, it’s perfect for you.” Lisa turned around “Zip me up, will you?”

Y/N walked over to her friend and secured her in the sparkling dress.

“I wasn’t talking about the dress. I mean, I was too hasty in wanting to know everything. I shouldn’t have pushed Yoongi to do this, I’m such an idiot!” Y/N collapsed on the bed, face down and wanting the sheets to swallow her whole. Feeling the bed dip, she looked to the side to see Lisa looking at her in sympathy as she sat on the bed.

"Y/N, it took a lot of guts to ask. And I know that if he didn’t think you could handle it he wouldn’t have agreed to it." Lisa attempted to reassure Y/N, rubbing her back to soothe her.

"Yeah, I know but,” Y/N turned around and sat facing the red-head “what if they don't like me?"

"Wait, that's what you're nervous about? That they ‘won't like you’?" Lisa quickly stood up off the bed in surprise causing Y/N to fall onto the sheets.

"Yeah...?" Y/N replied pulling herself back to sitting.

"Oh my god you are so precious, of course they’ll like you!” Lisa let out a soft laugh “And there was me thinking that you were scared about finding out what's really going on here."

"No, I'm not nervous about that. If anything, it might be a relief." Y/N stood up to get changed on shaky feet, finding enough confidence in herself to at least put on the beautiful dress before deciding how she felt. Yoongi would be mad about me wanting to call it off, but I bet anything he would be smug as hell.

"Knowing what's going on myself, I'm not sure whether 'relief' is the right word..."

Lisa then moved over to help Y/N get changed. Helping each other with their hair and makeup and picking out accessories for the other person, Y/N’s nerves became more subdued but were still wreaking havoc in her brain. However, she didn’t allow herself to let Lisa see how anxious she really was as the dancer added a few finishing details to her outfit. When the time came for the pair to descend the stairs to dinner, Lisa looked as fierce as usual - exuding confidence. Y/N on the other hand still looked stunning but the confidence that should’ve been there had flown out of the window as Lisa uttered the words ‘come on, they’re waiting for us’.

They walked arm in arm to the dining room, following the distant chatter and the wafting smell of hot food. As they reach the door Y/N’s breathing becomes more erratic and she becomes light-headed. Repeating the words ‘I can’t do this…’ over and over again as she grows increasingly more and more panicked, she starts to make hurried steps towards the staircase. Lisa quickly paced over to her friend, her heels clicking against the floorboards. She quickly spun Y/N around and placed her ring clad hands on Y/N’s trembling shoulders.

“Y/N look at me, look at me.” When Y/N locked eyes with Lisa, her lower lip started to shake. Her eyes were threatening to spill over with tears and it took what little strength she had to keep them at bay. “Breathe. Deep breath in,” Y/N shakily complied with wide eyes, “and out.”

Y/N released her breath and repeated the actions until her breathing was no longer shaky. Finally feeling stable again, she pulled Lisa in for a hug. They wrapped their arms around each other tightly. They stood there in the hallway in the tight embrace for a minute or so before they pulled away from each other.

“You okay?” Lisa asked softly

Y/N nodded “I’m okay. Thank you.”

Lisa smiled warmly at her.

The girls walked back over to the large door and Lisa pushed it open with one hand, squeezing her friends’ hand with the other.  When they enter the room, the large table is surrounded by ten people - the other three dancers (all wearing a different coloured dress and heels like Lisa and Y/N), Yugyeom, Jungkook and, of course, Yoongi - as well as four unfamiliar faces. All of the men were wearing shirts of either black or white, unbuttoned at the top but still tucked into black slacks. Some were clad in numerous rings but they all wore a singular silver chain around their necks. Y/N walked over to where Yoongi stood to greet them at the far end of the room – the head of the table - as Lisa took her seat between Yugyeom and Jennie, all eyes on her.

“Good evening Y/N, Lisa. You both look beautiful.” Yoongi said politely, a small smirk on his face as he pulled out the empty seat directly to his left for Y/N to take. She graciously sat down and muttered a small ‘Thank you,’. She looked around the table to see everyone still looking directly at her. She blushed slightly and told herself to stay calm when she suddenly felt a large warm hand on her thigh.

Jungkook. He squeezed it gently to help calm her down. As children, he had always been the one person that could calm her down when she was panicking. When he left, her attacks became more and more frequent until she got to the point where it was affecting her sleeping and eating. Eventually, she had taught herself how to calm down little by little. Music usually helped but it was being able to control her breathing that was the main issue. Feeling Jungkook’s hand on her thigh sent a wave a tranquillity down her spine, the small gesture being all she needed to remember what he had told her during her first ever attack – ‘As long as I am here, you don’t need to be afraid. As long as I’m here, you are safe. I promise.’

She let her hand cover his for a small moment and squeezed.

It was enough to tell him she was thankful and, more importantly, okay.

As soon as Yoongi took his seat, the whole table suddenly started to tuck into their meal – eating as though they hadn’t seen food in weeks. Looking around the table, Y/N saw that all of the men at the table were trying to keep an aura of calm about them but their evident hunger, almost feral looks in their eyes and slightly dishevelled hair said that they had been busy and hadn’t eaten all day. Rosé had prepared a full roast dinner – including a large roast chicken, roasted potatoes, carrots, green beans, Yorkshire pudding, cauliflower-cheese and gravy - for the group. It tasted as delicious as it looked. The group hardly spoke as they ate, only muttering the occasional ‘pass the potatoes’.

Eating as she did so, Y/N carefully scanned the table. Yoongi sat to her right and Jungkook to her left, with Yugyeom sat next to him followed by Lisa and Jennie. All three kept subtly checking on her as they ate, making sure she was eating and was comfortable. The man opposite her seemed too engrossed in his food to notice anything but it, his hair falling haphazardly across his forehead. As he chewed, she could see the hint of dimples in his cheeks. Through his hair, she could see that his brows were slightly furrowed as he concentrated on his food. To his right sat two blonde men. The first, to his direct right, was shorter than him but Y/N could see from his rolled-up sleeves that he had more muscle to make up for it. Though he had slightly rounded cheeks and a set of plump lips that looked pillow soft, his jawline was lethal and told her that this man was not to be messed with. The second was taller than the first and thinner than the two men sat to his left. His own blonde hair had a slight hint of orange to it that was barely noticeable and was parted to the left, highlighting his strong eyebrows and high cheekbones.  Jisoo and Rosé sat opposite Lisa and Jennie at the end of the table. At the very end of the table was a brunette man with broad shoulders and large chocolate eyes. His shirt did nothing to hide the obvious muscle beneath and his knuckles were slightly red, surely to bruise.

When everybody was sufficiently full and plates were clear of food, they all made their way to the lounge for a dessert of apple pie and a choice of either cream or custard. As the group of twelve lounged around the room eating, Y/N noticed that they had broken off into little groups. Yoongi and the dimpled man she had sat opposite at the table talk in hushed tones, having chosen not to have dessert and instead hold a glass of scotch in their hand as they stand by the fireplace. The taller of the two blonde men, with a killer smile and deceptively charming eyes, sat flirting with Jisoo on the sofa, as Lisa and the muscly brown-haired man make snarky comments whenever the blonde tried out a flirty and suggestive pick-up line on his giggling target of affection. Rosé, Jennie, Yugyeom and a shorter blonde man sat and ate their dessert on the fluffy rug by the fire as they talked and laughed about something. The blonde man’s laugh was surprisingly childlike and made Y/N smile as she heard it. Y/N sits in the armchair next to the sofa, Jungkook perched on the armrest as they talk quietly and share a slice of pie.

“How are you feeling, Y/N/N?” Having not being called by that nickname since Jungkook left, Y/N grinned slightly as the word left Jungkook’s lips.

“I’m okay. Pretty happy actually.” Y/N replied smiling up at him.

“Well Rosé’s pie does have that effect on people.” Jungkook joked making Y/N laugh, “Seriously though do you feel comfortable?”

“Yeah, I do. I wasn’t sure that I would, but I do.”

Her friend only hummed in response and held onto Y/N’s hand slightly as he saw Yoongi make a final comment to his companion and turned to address the group.

“So, Y/N, now you have us all here what do you want to know?" Yoongi spoke, his voice authoritative yet also rough from the alcohol he had been drinking.  Y/N gulped nervously and licked her lips but she felt Jungkook’s thumb rubbing circles into the skin of her hand to keep her head clear.

"Your names. And your jobs too, I've never seen some of you before at the club..." She trailed off as her free hand played with the hem of her dress.

Yoongi nodded and gestured for the tall man next to him to introduce himself.

“I’m Kim Namjoon, Yoongi’s right-hand man.” The dark-haired man gave a warm dimpled smile as he spoke, immediately making Y/N smile back, and feeling like she could trust him.

“When I’m not around, Namjoon is in charge.” Yoongi interjected, “And if, for whatever reason, I am not able to run the club – Namjoon will take my place.”

A heavy feeling settled on the group at Yoongi’s words.

Namjoon then gestured for the smaller blonde man sat on the floor to talk, with a nod towards the head. He introduced himself as Park Jimin, smiling as he did causing his eyes to turn into cute little crescents. His voice was higher than Jungkook’s but the rasp of the Busan satoori was present enough to send a shiver down Y/N’s spine, recognising it instantly after spending so much time with Jungkook. It turned out that Jimin was the ‘tech guy’, responsible for the lighting and music in the club.

“I’ve also assigned him to be your chauffeur,” Yoongi then nonchalantly told Y/N with a smirk, anticipating the look of pure shock that now graced Y/N’s face.

The blonde flirting with Jisoo was called Mark Tuan and was ‘an alchemist of sorts’ (as he put it), responsible for all the cocktails available in the club.

“That, amongst other jobs,” he said smoothly as he let his eyes trail up and down Y/N’s body with a smirk making Jungkook’s grip on Y/N’s hand to tighten none too subtly. Y/N herself blushed slightly but let her eyes trail over the blonde man herself with a smirk of her own before cocking an eyebrow at him. He chuckled in response.

The built brunette sat next to Mark was last to introduce himself to Y/N.

“Jackson Wang, fitness trainer," He grinned as he spoke, making him look more like a puppy than a grown man that could easily knock anyone in the room on their ass.

"Why do you have a fitness trainer?" Y/N asked Yoongi in curiosity, her head starting to put all the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Am I not allowed to work out, Y/N?" Yoongi bemusedly replied with a tilt of the head. She only gave him a sarcastic eyebrow raise in response making him smile slightly.

"After what happened last night, I don't think you fucking need it…" Jungkook muttered, just loud enough for the group to hear.

"Sorry, what?" Namjoon spluttered out, almost choking on his drink. Others in the room flicked their eyes back and forth between the two men now glaring at one another. And also at Y/N, their eyes eventually landing on her bruised wrists. The tension was suddenly thick enough to cut with a knife. _Why now Kook?_

Y/N smacked Jungkook on the thigh causing him to look down at her in shock only to be met with a glare that could’ve killed him if possible.

"Doesn't matter..."Yoongi bit back, through gritted teeth as he gripped his glass so hard his knuckles turned white and his jaw clenched.

"Enough, both of you.” Y/N snapped, making all heads to her in complete horror. “Jungkook - don’t be an ass, he apologised. And Yoongi - please stop mentally murdering Jungkook for mentioning it. It’s not going to help anything.” Both of the men in question looked bewildered by her demanding words but did as they were told, much to the shock of everyone else present. “Okay now everyone’s calm we can carry on.” Y/N scanned the room, daring anyone to challenge her. Nobody did. “I know what Yugyeom does, so what about you Jungkook?"

"Well, I errm...I guess you could say I do Yoongi's manual labour." He scratched the nape of his neck as he tried to find the words to say.

"Yoongi's 'dirty work' you mean, stuff he knows he should do but can't always be arsed to do?" she questioned a playful glint in her eyes.

"Exactly."

"So, you're his bitch?"

The others splutter out laughs as Yoongi smirks and Jungkook looks positively stunned and grips her hand tighter. Y/N grins at him and squeezes back.

"Yes, Y/N, and as my bitch,” Yoongi looks Jungkook in the eye at the term, “I have also assigned him to be your bodyguard whenever you leave the mansion."

"I have both a chauffeur and a bodyguard?”

He hums in response as he drinks the remainder of the bronze fluid in his glass. The two men assigned to these roles just smiled at her. They barely knew her but they looked as though they would take a bullet for her if she asked them to do so. Despite her having a history with one of the men, Y/N had no idea why they would give her such a protective look. Slightly overwhelmed by the group of people surrounding her she had a heavy feeling settling in her stomach. These people would become her family over time. The people she would come to trust and rely on above anyone else. Her mind was whirring, something finally clicking in her head and knowing what was really going on. She knew her suspicions were right. Yet for whatever reason, she wasn't scared in the slightest.

They spent the rest of the night finishing off a bottle of gin and talking, the topic of their jobs completely forgotten about for an hour as they lounged around. Y/N talked to each of the new men individually for a short while throughout the night. They all seemed like perfectly normal men in their twenties and she had no issues conversationally, finding a common interest to talk to them about and establishing some form of connection.

At the end of the night, Y/N felt comfortably tipsy but nowhere near drunk. A small part of her told her that she probably should be a little drunker than she was for the oncoming discussion she would be having with Yoongi. None the less, she felt ready to have the conversation with him. If he was up to it, that was.

Yoongi escorted her up to their rooms in silence, heading into Y/N's bedroom. They both sat on the bed, the anticipation of the coming conversation hanging thick in the air.

"Well, you've met them now.” The black-haired man started once they were both comfortable. “They all knew what the meal was for. Jungkook and Yugyeom were pissed when I told them but they understood. The others actually respect you for having the balls to demand such a thing from me. Even more so now after you stopped the fight between me and Jungkook before we could rip each other apart. I honestly think that you fit into the dynamic of the group pretty well but only you can really know that. What do you think of them? Be brutal."

"I was pleasantly surprised by them. I didn't expect them to be so nice to me, I was intimidated of course – like I did when I met the girls - but I also felt welcomed. Accepted."

Yoongi sighs at the response, looking a little more nervous than either of them expected. _How the fuck am I supposed to tell her this without scaring her off?_

"Do you still really want to know what's going on here? Because if you do, those terms I gave you about your family and friends have to be concrete. Once you know, there's no way out of it.” He cautioned one last time, a small part of him hoping that she would prefer staying in blissful ignorance.

"I need to know if I am to stay here; I want to stay here, necessity aside. Despite my initial doubts, I've actually grown to quite like it here." Y/N answered confidently.

Yoongi sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Y/N, this is going to be difficult to hear.” She gulped in apprehension and moved a little closer to her boss “The club is only a part of the empire I control and is more than just a ‘cover-up’ for-"

"The mafia you're the boss of?"

Silence.

"You knew."

"I suspected."

"For how long?"

"Only since last night, after your reaction to my encounter with Taehyung."

"And yet you're still here..."

"Like I said, I like it here."

He only smirks, the same one she was met with during their first encounter. The smirk that made her stomach knot.

"Y/N, I assume you have heard all the rumours surrounding the club, surrounding me?" She nods with a tight smile whispering the word ‘murderer’ under her breath and he continues "Despite what some choose to believe, I am not a cold-hearted murderer; I would never kill just for the sake of it. But that's not to say that I'm not dangerous. Every person under this roof is dangerous. We've all got blood on our hands. Viper is not only a club but a gang, which you are now a part of."

"At least now you've finally answered my question on why you need a fitness trainer." He rolls his eyes and shakes his head. _She's taking this far better than I thought she would._

“I'm assuming you're going to have questions so I'll answer as many as I can now. I still can't tell you certain things, for your own protection." He leans back on the bed resting his weight on his hands.

"So, as a part of this gang, what role do I play?" Yoongi tenses but his smirk doesn't falter. She notices. "The girls are more than just dancers, aren't they?" He nods stiffly. "Where do they disappear off to after the performances?"

"As well as being dancers, they are also escorts for rival gangs.” He explains carefully, “After performing, a rival gang member is escorted off to a back room. It is then up to the girls to keep them happy and distracted so they don't get the stupid idea to try and take us down. People have tried, of course, but-"

"None have succeeded. I get it."

"Y/N I want you to know that despite them being escorts, I have never forced them into doing something that they are not comfortable with. I always talk to them before the club opens and tell them which rival gang members are most likely to show up on that night. They choose who their target is for the night themselves. It usually starts with maybe a lap dance but over time they move onto more… explicit favours. If there is anyone they don’t want to be around, I have Jungkook and Yugyeom keep a close eye on that person and if they get too close, they step in."

"Taehyung. He's a member of a rival gang. That's why he came up to me last night. He expected me to...satisfy him. To keep him 'entertained'." Y/N connected all the dots together and suddenly Jungkook, Yugyeom and Yoongi’s responses to her interaction with Taehyung became a lot more understandable.

"Exactly. But I don't want you to be like just another escort." She cocked her head in surprise and confusion, "I hired you for another reason. I had my eye on you for a while and so did the other gangs. Seeing you frequently attend the club made them start to wonder whether or not you were also a part of this world. Over time, as you grew closer to Yugyeom, I started to watch you a lot more closely and the effect you had on the men around you. When I found out from Yugyeom that you were a dancer all the pieces fell into place. You are to act as my 'consort' in the eyes of the public, to perform and entice all those that watch then sit by my side and look stunning."

Her breath caught in her throat at that, "Why?"

"I don't want you around those other 'men' around you, yet.” He cocks his head before continuing “If you don't want to do it you don't have to, you can just be a dancer if you choose to. Jungkook made me promise not to let you fall too far into this. Said that you were far too sweet and gentle for this world. "

"Okay, first of all, Jungkook has no business making promises for me. I can look after myself."

"Oh, I'm certain you can."

"And secondly, what do you mean by 'yet'?"

Yoongi licked his lips devilishly before answering.

"As well as staying by my side you will also be an...’untouchable goddess’ in the eyes of the rivals. They will want to get their filthy hands all over you, but you need to show them they cannot touch what they can't afford. Tease them if you must but never give them what they want. You are in control of the situation. If they try to touch something they shouldn't, show them why they shouldn't mess with the Bosses most precious gem." At the end of his little speech, he brushed the back of his hand over her cheek softly.

Y/N smiled to herself at the thought of her attending events on his arm in stunning ball gowns. Or even sitting on his lap in his booth at Viper in an exceedingly short dress. Being shown off to everyone. Everyone wanting to either be her or be on top of her, but never being able to. _Unless, of course, they wanted a bullet through the head_. Her eyes widened slightly at the thought before a small smirk graced her lips.

Yoongi sinks to the floor and to the hidden compartment under the bed. When he sits on the bed once more he is holding a silver revolver. It was beautiful and deadly. Everything Yoongi needed her to be. Everything she hoped she could be.

"Though I hope you'll never have to use it, Jackson is going to teach you how to use this as well as basic man to man combat so you know how to defend yourself if it comes to it. You are to keep it on you at all times when you leave this mansion, though with Jungkook as your bodyguard I'm hoping that you won't need it. He's an amazing shot and ridiculously strong, to top it off he'd protect you with his life. But you can never be too careful."

She took a deep breath but nodded as the gun was placed in her hands.


	7. Darling

Hectic is the only way to describe the following week; training with Jackson in the morning, rehearsals with the girls in the afternoon and every night Y/N would perform at the club in a variety in skin-tight, exceedingly revealing, sparkly outfits then sit by Yoongi's side in his private booth -drinking and laughing with the boys.  Y/N got closer to Jimin over the course of the week as he drove her to and from the club, their conversations relatively short but sweet. She learned that, when Jimin could help it, he was a lover, not a fighter - though, apparently, was skilled with many weapons. As he told it, he never saw himself as a violent person but after getting himself kicked out of college for almost killing someone with his own two hands when they pissed him off a little too much, he started to realise how violent he could get. Even his own mother was scared of him when he got angry. Y/N couldn’t understand for the life of her how anybody could be scared of such a sweet looking face, so soft and gentle with his slightly rounded cheeks and plump lips. However, as he told her the story, she decided to never get on Jimin’s bad side - never wanting to see that beautiful, happy face contort into pure malice and rage.

Her fight training with Jackson was something she was apprehensive about, having never fought anyone before. However, she settled into the routine pretty quickly and actually enjoyed the cathartic nature of her training sessions, allowing her to release all of her pent-up anger and stress. They started simply, him merely testing her strength and stamina in a series of brain-numbing workouts on the gym equipment that left her muscles aching. After thoroughly assessing her ability, he finally decided to teach her the basic fighting techniques. Knowing her flexibility from dance and surprising strength for someone who had never fought, after teaching her how to block a hit, he taught her how to force push someone away with a kick to the chest.

“Get this right Y/N, and you could quite easily knock someone off their feet,” Jackson told her as he puts on a padded vest “or at the very least push them back enough to stun them so you can try to get away.”

At first, she wasn’t so confident and was lacking in motivation – also not wanting to do it wrong and accidentally hurt him, or herself. After some reassurance, she tried again, and again, and again, until eventually, she managed to push her teacher back an inch.

“Well done, Y/N. You’ll be able to take me down in no time if you keep training like this.” He said with a smile and patted her sweat soaked back, “I think we should stop here for today, go have a shower and then I’ll meet you for lunch.”

During Friday's training session, he goes over everything they had done that week, Y/N managing to push him back on the third attempt, before he decided that she was ready to start learning to shoot. At the sound of that, her face goes pale and she gulped nervously as he pulls out a gun. Jackson taught her all the important information she would need if she were to fire a gun correctly and without injury to herself. Her hands shook when he told her to fire a blank at the dummy set up in the corner.

“Oh no, I can’t do that-” She started nervously.

“Y/N. You are here to learn to defend yourself. There’s only so much Jungkook can do to protect you. Now shoot the dummy.” He said slowly to calm her as he guides her into the correct position. She yelped slightly as she pulled the trigger, her arms coming up over her head to avoid injury as he showed her. When she looks over at the dummy, there is a small red dot on its waist.

“That was pretty good for your first shot. But it does help if you don’t close your eyes,” he teased her and chuckled, making her laugh slightly. “Try again.”

He stepped back to let her concentrate. She took a deep breath and positions herself before aiming for the x marking where the heart is. Pulling the trigger for the second time, she doesn’t flinch. The bullet missed the target but it was definitely more controlled. She sighed and smiled tightly.

_This is going to take some getting used to…_

\----

That night, Y/N had another encounter with Taehyung. Now knowing his true intentions and “lifestyle”, she allowed herself to joke with him a little but doesn’t forget who he is and what she is now to him. Taehyung doesn’t forget either so doesn’t push his limits too far, only making a few flirty comments and buying her a drink after her performance. She knows Yoongi’s eyes are on her the entire time but it doesn’t stop her from sharing a drink with the man, she also knew that for some reason that the blonde won’t try to hurt her in such a crowded space. A voice in the back of his head told him that he should not be so nice to her now she is technically his rival but for whatever reason, he felt the need to be gentler with her. And not just so he could try to get in her pants. He couldn’t explain it and didn’t want to try figuring it out; he had other more important things to occupy his headspace…

Saturday flew by without hassle and on Sunday Y/N had her first gang meeting. The group sat around the dining table dressed casually, a platter of pastries in the centre of the table for anyone to eat. She sat between Lisa and Jimin, him poking her repeatedly on the thigh to ease her nerves, the small gesture on his part making her have to struggle to contain her giggles. She punched his thigh gently in response and he grins widely at her, his eyes creasing. The meeting started with a quick review of how Y/N has settled in, Yoongi questioning both her and Jackson on how her training has gone. Pleasantly surprised by their responses and happy that she is doing well, he moved on to more pressing issues and the reason for the meeting.

“With Taehyung’s frequent appearances at the club over the past two weeks, I think it is safe to assume that the rest of the gang is in town as well.” A heavy silence fell over the table. “I have decided that we are going to have a small private party at the club on Wednesday. Smaller associated gangs will attend, as well as the Scorpions.”

Immediately a chorus of protests were thrown at the boss.

“Are you fucking crazy? Do you understand how badly this could end?” Mark fired at his boss but the man didn’t seem fazed by the outburst.

“As long as everyone stays calm, nothing will go wrong. That being said, I want you all armed. Just in case” Yoongi made a point of looking Y/N in the eye, causing a shiver to run down her spine, before turning to look at the other dancers. “Girls, you are free to join the party, no escort duties necessary.” They nod and thank him, the side of his mouth quirking up in response. “Yugyeom, you’ll assume your usual post – Bam Bam will be expecting a delivery.” He nodded and calculates something in his head.

“Who’s ‘Bam Bam’?” Y/N whispered to Lisa

“One of our rival gang’s henchmen, and druggie.” She whispered back, “He’s also a massive flirt, and a firm believer in ‘wham, bam, thank you, ma’am’. So, stay away.”

Y/N giggled slightly then turned her attention back to Yoongi. He continued talking about plans, asking Jimin to hack into the rival gang’s systems and send them an invitation, and Mark to have some of his “speciality” – whatever the hell that was - on hand. With that, they all stood and left the room.

The gang spent the next two days planning the party, Jimin successfully managing to send the rival gangs in the area invitations to the party. They all responded saying that they would be attending. With the party looming, the gang grew more and more stressed. Yoongi could be heard yelling at many points during the day, the only person he didn’t scream at was Y/N. In fact, he actually went upstairs and sat with her in her room to let some steam off, practically begging her for a distraction. She told him some more about her life pre-gang and he listened carefully, trying to ingrain as much information as he could about her in his head as humanly possible. Before leaving to go to his study, he gave Y/N a quick kiss to her knuckles as a thank you for calming him down.

“Thank you, darling” He murmured softly, the pet name a new addition to their agreement. She blushed and hummed in response. He stood and left without looking back; she flopped down on the bed with a groan.

By the time the party rolled around, the gang appeared to be completely calm. All were dressed immaculately, looking more like models than dangerous criminals. The boys all wore their usual designer black slacks and perfectly shined shoes, silver chains hanging around all of their necks; the four experienced girls wore tight mini dresses in jewel tones, each with their own personal style, accompanied by sparkling gold heels. Y/N, on the other hand, wore a long, figure-hugging, black dress with a slit travelling up to the middle of her thigh and on her feet, a beautiful set of red heels.

Jungkook, hair parted to the side and blood red shirt perfectly hugging his toned chest under a black velvet jacket, travelled with her to the club, holding her hand the whole time. Her driver, Jimin talking to her like normal to calm her nerves also looked stunning with his black silk shirt unbuttoned at the top and hair styled up, accentuating his strong cheekbones and jawline. She walked into the club with a boy on each arm, feeling confident and beautiful yet strangely out of place. Being new to everything and knowing that a lot of people in the club could kill her if they so wished, she gripped onto the boys tightly making them snicker.

“Nervous?” Jimin asked with a soft, teasing smirk gracing his lips.

“No shit.” she replied almost immediately and he laughs, the sound settling her nerves a little.

“You’ll be fine, just act like you belong here - which you do, by the way - act like you’re the most important person in the room, and nobody will question it.” Jungkook reassured her as the two boys escort her to the bar for a drink. 

As time progressed and after consuming a few glasses of her usual drink of choice, she started to relax and enjoy herself at the party. Jungkook’s arm stayed tight around her waist with Jimin and Yugyeom close by as they talked to the associated gang members, male and female. All were unnervingly beautiful and it caused her anxiety to creep up on her. However, it dissipated with every sip of the pink alcohol in her hand.

About an hour into the party, Jisoo found her and practically dragged her onto the dance floor where she was met with three pairs of mischievous eyes belonging to the female dancers that were quickly becoming a lot like sisters. Y/N couldn’t help but giggle and danced with the girls, those surrounding them ogling their every move, desperate to see more. Dancing for what felt like hours, she eventually had to take a break much to the dismay of the dancers and the onlookers. She blew them all a kiss before walking back to the bar and receiving a low whistle from Mark, who was leaning against the bar with a pint of beer in hand.

“I thought you were off-duty,” he said and smirked slightly, his eyes glinting mischievously. Mark looked devilishly handsome, his white shirt accentuated by the hints of silver thread.

“I am,” she laughed and asked Yugyeom to get her a gin and tonic, “But what’s a party without a bit of dancing?”

He laughed and nodded “I conquer,” he downed the rest of his pint and pays Yugyeom for Y/N’s drink “Just be careful, beautiful. Those men are savages.”

“And you’re not?”

He only smirked and winked at her before walking into the group of dancing people leaving her chuckling at him. She stood watching the club and chatting with Yugyeom like she had on many other nights before, him having to leave to deal with this ‘Bam Bam’ guy after a while, and felt calmer than she had in a week. Yes, she had been at the club almost every night over the week but she never got to properly relax. She always had to be performing and faux-flirting with Yoongi in his booth. Tonight, she was free of most worries and expectations.

That was until Yoongi eventually came over to get himself another drink, which Yugyeom immediately gave him, and he brushed a kiss to Y/N’s temple. Her body tingled momentarily before she remembered her position in the gang. Yoongi’s ‘consort’. They had to make it look like she was his completely like they had been doing all week. Swallowing her pride, she snaked an arm over his shoulder. He smirked darkly and leaned in so his mouth was level with her ear, his free hand resting on her waist. To any onlooker, it would’ve looked like they were a couple stealing a quick moment away from the chaos of the party. To those that knew better, the sight was strangely saddening.

“How are you feeling?” He whispered to her gently, his tone completely contrasting everything else about his protective aura.

“I’m okay, this is actually really fun.” She replied happily and absentmindedly played with the hair at the nape of his neck. She could swear he growled slightly and tightened his grip on her waist at the action but she brushed it off.

“Good, I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself. Don’t have too much fun though, don’t think I didn’t see you dancing for all those men earlier.”

She blushed slightly but smirked nonetheless, wanting to play her role well.

“Did you enjoy the show, Sir?” She all but purred into his ear.

This time, she definitely heard him growl.

“Very much so.” He said, the hand on her waist travelling to the small of her back and pulling her closer. “I’ll see you later, darling.” He kissed her once more, this time dipping his head to press his lips to her jaw, and left her to go up to his booth where Namjoon was waiting for him with a few other associated gang leaders.

After Yoongi left her side, Yugyeom came over to top up her drink and muttering so only she could hear something about putting on a "great performance, your majesty". Receiving a smack on the arm from Y/N, he laughed and returned to his other customers. However, she didn't stay alone for much longer than a few minutes.

"Hello again, beautiful," said a deep and annoyingly familiar voice.

Y/N rolled her eyes and turned to the blonde, "Hello, Taehyung. Enjoying the party?"

"Not as much as you apparently,” he smirked and glances behind her to Yoongi’s booth, “how does it feel being Yoongi's new whore?" he asked with the intention of hitting a wound but it misses.

"Pretty good, not gonna lie." she quickly retorts and drinks a mouthful of her G+T, he laughed.

"When I heard about your master’s latest conquest, I didn’t even think about the possibility that it could be you but I have to say - I'm not disappointed. I knew you had some bite in you." He smirked and placed a hand on her hip, but she quickly pushed it away.

"Didn't you ever learn not to touch things that aren't yours?" Y/N questioned with a seemingly innocent smile. He merely scoffed and leaned against the bar. The two continue talking for a few minutes, Jungkook then coming over to join them. Taehyung immediately tensed as Jungkook’s hand none too subtly brushed against Y/N’s, making a show of his obvious protective instincts over her. 

“You two seem abnormally close for people who only met last week.” Taehyung stated bitterly as his eyes lock with Jungkook’s in a fierce glare.

“What’s it to you, Taehyung, it’s not like you didn’t just meet last week. And for the record, we didn’t first meet a week ago.” Jungkook bit back through gritted teeth.

“Boys, calm down.” Y/N attempted to ease the tension then turned to the tall blonde scowling at her bodyguard, “If you must know, for whatever twisted reason, Taehyung – Jungkook and I knew each other as children. Happy?”

Taehyung nodded curtly at her response but didn’t break the glaring contest that seemed to be going on between the two boys.  Y/N could only sigh at them disapprovingly and resort to downing the rest of her drink. They stood in an awkward standoff for another few seconds before Namjoon came and broke them out of it by stepping between them to get to the bar. Y/N silently thanked the dimpled man and chuckled to herself at the sight of the two surprised boys looking at a completely unfazed Namjoon. Jungkook cocked his head to the side, jaw clenched before securing Y/N’s hand in his and squeezing it in apology. She scoffed and unlaced their hands. He shook his head slightly in surprise and looked at her only to find her looking right back with an eyebrow raised, daring him to question her. He didn’t.

Namjoon walked away, with a small wink at Y/N and whispering something the Jungkook who nods once in response, and leaves them in peace. But it doesn’t last long. Just as Taehyung was about to make another probably snarky remark, the loud crash of breaking glass was heard from the other side of the club and then all hell broke loose. Suddenly bullets were flying, a fire was burning bright and slowly filling the room with smoke and Y/N was being forcefully dragged out of the club by Jungkook. She looked back and is horrified by the sight of countless, bodies on the ground in a puddle of their own blood. Y/N choked on her breath and forced herself to keep moving despite wanting to break down then and there.

Jungkook took her out to the car then grips her shoulders to check that she hadn’t somehow been hurt in the small journey from the bar to the car. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of a small cut on her cheek where a small piece of glass had caught her skin but he quickly let it go, knowing her injury was extremely minor. Jimin then ran over, gun in hand and jacket disposed of. His hair was dishevelled and a gash graced his jaw but he didn’t seem to care.

“Are you okay?” His voice was raspy as he spoke and opened the door for her to get in.

“I think so…” She got into the vehicle as Jungkook turned to leave, pulling out his gun and double checking how many rounds of ammo he had. Noticing, she grabbed onto his free hand and pleads for him to stay with her wide, scared eyes but he just pressed a chaste kiss to her knuckles and ran back into the gunfire. Jimin closed her door then rounded the car to get into the driver’s seat and quickly speeding off to the mansion, jaw clenched the entire time and constantly checking on Y/N’s crumbling state in the rear-view mirror. In the exceedingly short time it took for them to arrive back at the mansion, Y/N was restless in her seat – trembling, her breathing frantic as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. Jimin cursed under his breath and goes to her immediately, slamming his door shut in the process.

“Y/N calm down, you’re safe now.” He tried to calm her as he unbuckled her seatbelt and turned her to face him, “Look at me Y/N.”

She looked at him and he wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb.

“Nothing can hurt you here. I promise.”

She took a few deep breaths and nodded before standing and walking to the front door with Jimin by her side protectively. He ushered her inside and watched as she took off her heels and shook her hair out to calm herself.

“Will everyone be okay?” She asks and leans against the wall, her face contorted with worry.

“We can only hope,” He answers hoping for the same thing. He opens his mouth to say something but thinks against it, choosing instead to give her a quick hug and whispered to stay safe before running out to the car and speeding back to the club.

After he was out of sight, Y/N ran upstairs to the bedroom to put on her pyjamas. She carefully took the gun out of her thigh holster that Lisa had given her and placed it on the bed whilst she got changed. She started to leave the room before coming to a halt in the doorway in the doorway. She thought that it was probably due to it being her first time alone in the giant house but something didn’t feel quite right. With a gulp, she picked up the gun and placed it in the pocket of her dressing gown. Feeling safer, she headed back downstairs and made a beeline straight for the kitchen, deciding to make herself some toast to soak up some of the alcohol. Once her toast was plated she made her way to the lounge to eat and relax with an episode of her favourite show.

“I was wondering when you’d come to find me,” An unknown voice said from the sofa causing Y/N to scream and drop her plate, before pulling her gun out of her pocket with shaky hands. The orange haired man that sat on the sofa chuckled darkly at the sight and stood up.

“Come any closer and I’ll shoot.” She managed to say though she wasn’t sure if she meant it. He scoffed and travelled to Yoongi’s liquor cabinet, getting out a bottle of whiskey and pouring himself a glass.

“You want a glass?” He asked, holding up an empty glass for her.

“What I want is for you to leave.” Her voice shook slightly as she spoke.

The man rolled his eyes and poured her a glass anyway and holding it out for her to take. When she made no move to take it he chuckled once more.

“Lower the gun, sweetheart, I’m not here to hurt you.” She scowled at the pet name but put the gun back in her pocket.

“Don’t call me sweetheart.” She said and took the glass from him.

“Would you prefer ‘honey’? Or ‘sweetie’? ‘Babygirl’?”  He smirks, “Or what about ‘darling’?”

_How would he know that that’s what Yoongi calls me?_

“Who are you?” She sets her glass down on the table.

“Let’s just say I’m an old friend of your ‘Boss’.” He resumed his previous place on the sofa then downs his whiskey. The strange man then patted the space next to him for Y/N to take. She sat on the opposite end of the sofa and he scoffed. “Come on, I don’t bite.”

She scoots a little closer.

\------

“Y/N!” Yoongi called as he entered the mansion, sweaty, blood-stained and bruised – the rest of the gang following him in, in various states of disarray.

“I’m in the lounge!” she called back, nervous to see if they all came back. Letting out a sigh of relief as the whole gang entered the lounge, injured but alive, Y/N’s heart beat furiously in her chest. The girls immediately ran over to engulf Y/N in a hug, all cut and bruised in one form or another.

Once they released her, Jungkook, Jimin and Yugyeom came over to hug her. They all recoiled slightly when they smelled the whiskey on her.

“Whiskey?” Yugyeom asked in confusion and the looks at the table to see not one but two empty glasses on the table.

“I may have had an unexpected visitor,” She responds and sighs in frustration.

“What happened?” Yoongi asks sternly, already stressed from having to close the club for a week or so for refurbishment and not wanting to deal with an intruder as well. Y/N sighs and tells the gang what happened after Jimin dropped her off.

“…and he was waiting for me on the sofa. I freaked and pulled my gun out but he turned out to be harmless, if a little flirty,” Both Jungkook and Yoongi scowl at that, “anyway we talked about my new-ness to the whole gang thing, he cleaned up my cut and then left.”

“So, he didn’t try to hurt you?” Yoongi asked and sits down next to Y/N with an annoyed frown, frustrated that somebody had gotten in.

“No, he didn’t touch me apart from to sort my cheek out,” she assured him and racks her brain for anything she might have missed, “he said he was an old friend of yours…what was his name again...?”

She trailed off and tried to remember what the handsome, orange-haired man had been called. Jimin apologised profusely for not being more careful and checking the house before leaving, or locking the front door. He repeated over and over again that this was entirely his fault and deserved any punishment Yoongi saw fit, but Yoongi brushed it off and said, ‘what’s done is done’ but not to make the same mistakes again. The smaller blonde nodded and looked down, ashamed of himself. Namjoon put his arm around the pouting blonde and whispered something in his ear that made Jimin calm down a little.

Yoongi leaned back against the sofa with a sigh as Jungkook spouted off security and that they should never have had the “stupid fucking party” in the first place. The gang could only sit and wait for the man’s rant to finish in silence.

“Are you done?” Mark asked, completely fed up with the entire situation; Jungkook just glares at him but sits down and quietly broods to himself.

Yoongi looks to Y/n as the gang talks amongst themselves, checking over her to see if she was okay. Noticing his gaze on her she looks up and quirks the corner of her mouth up in a small smile, something he did to her on a daily basis. He watched her quietly thinking to herself and felt himself grow calmer and his body un-tense.

_How can she do this to me? She’s not even doing anything and yet..._

His thoughts were clouded with all the possibilities of why he felt so comfortable and relaxed around her, all of which made him feel strangely sick. An unknown fluttering feeling growing inside him the more he thought about it. It was all pushed away however as the subject of his thoughts suddenly shot up-right and gasped.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

“His name…how could I forget it fit him perfectly…”

“What was he called, Y/N.” Yoongi pushed but instantly regretted it as the words fell from her mouth, making his entire body run cold.

“Hoseok. Jung Hoseok.”


	8. Missing Min Yoongi

“Jung Hoseok? Are you absolutely certain?” Yoongi’s voice shook with animosity and a twinge of what sounded like, fear.

“Yes, I’m certain. Why? Is he not an old friend?” Y/N replied, starting to panic.

“Y/N he’s dangerous, more dangerous than any of us.” Namjoon stated sternly as Yoongi stood to get a drink, “If you encounter him again, contact one of us straight away. Yes, he’s good with weapons, as we all are, but more importantly, he’s astonishingly manipulative. He’ll twist all your fears and insecurities into something that he can use to control you. Don’t let him get in your head.”

Y/N nodded quickly and sat back in her seat, anxious that she’d said something he can use against her already.

Sensing this, Namjoon questioned further. “You said you talked, what did you talk about?”

“Errm…a little about my training with Jackson, what it’s like dancing with the girls-”

“Did he ask about me, or reference me in any way?” Yoongi interrupted, a bottle of vodka in one hand and a shot glass in the other.

“Well, he referred to me as ‘darling’ like you do…”

He takes the shot then throws the empty glass at the wall. The glass breaks into a thousand tiny pieces. They all flinched and looked away from him.

“Who is this guy?” Y/N asked, “And don’t sugar coat it, we’ve all dealt with enough tonight without you all hiding something from me that I evidently should know.”

“He’s the leader of the Scorpions. He wasn’t at the party so we assumed he was out of town. Apparently, we were wrong.” Jimin spoke, bitterness clear in his voice.

“Well, what the fuck does he want with me?” Y/N exploded, utterly mystified by the whole situation.

Yoongi answered, stalking towards her - his eyes dark with rage, Y/N sat trembling on the sofa with him towering over her, “I don’t know, darling, maybe it’s because you’re new and vulnerable and more susceptible to his manipulation. Maybe it’s because he knows you’re mine and wants to take you away like he does everything else.” He leant down so their eyes were level and practically growled at her, “Maybe Taehyung told him how much of a fucking flirt you are wanted to get a piece of the action, thought about that?”

“Yoongi-” She starts and his jaw clenches at the sound of his name, she gulped before speaking again, “Sir, I’m sorry that I wasn’t more careful. I shouldn't have flirted with Taehyung so much at the club, and I should’ve kicked Hoseok out when I first saw him in here. I’m so sorry.”

He straightened up and ran a hand through his hair, controlling his anger and stopping himself from reaching out and hitting the closest person to him. Which just so happened to be Y/N; regardless of how much he knew that he shouldn’t care, he didn’t want to hurt her.

“Boss, don’t be so harsh with her, she didn’t know.” Namjoon reasoned with him, not wanting Y/N to be so scared. “None of us could’ve known he would be here.”

Yoongi glared at Namjoon for a second before closing his eyes and sighing.

“Get out, all of you.” He said slowly but nobody moved, too in shock to do anything. “I fucking said ‘get out’!” He shouts and everybody leaves the room quickly.

Y/N immediately ran up to her bedroom and collapsed on the bed. Tears streamed down her cheeks and onto the pillow, the events of the evening finally catching up to her as she laid alone in the dark.

\-----

The following day, Yoongi was nowhere to be seen - he left before everyone woke up and was back long after everyone had fallen asleep. The boys fixing up the club said that he didn’t show up there and he definitely wasn't in the house or at the end of the garden where he usually went to smoke. The man had practically vanished. His unexpected disappearance disconcerted Y/N more than she thought it would. Their relationship was purely to keep up his status, she shouldn’t have…missed him so much.

The strange behaviour continued for the week leading up to the reopening of the club. Each passing day leaving the gang more and more on edge.

"Where is he?" Namjoon asked for the tenth time that hour, pacing back and forth in front of the bar. The gang lingered, scattered around the club. The girls sat on the edge of the stage catching their breaths after their tech run. Jimin, Jungkook and Jackson all leaned against the back wall, chatting amongst themselves.

"Don't worry about him, he's always been able to handle himself," Mark replied, sitting on one of the bar stools.

"Hoseok always manages to get under his skin like this, you'd think he'd get used to it." Yugyeom chipped in, wiping down the bar for the fifth time.

"I don't think he'll ever get used to it…" Mark muttered under his breath and Yugyeom sighed sadly.

Suddenly Yoongi burst through the door, the dark wood slamming against the wall, and marched straight through the club to the backroom - not sparing anyone a glance. All everybody could do was watch him in silence.

"Speak of the devil and he doth appear, " Y/N joked lightly and received a few giggles from the girls, the boys that heard, grinned. A wash of relief flowed over her, knowing that he was back in his rightful place. A part of her ached to run after him and question him about where the hell he had gone but she knew better, it wasn’t her place. Instead, Namjoon followed him into the backroom. They all conversed quietly amongst themselves until Yoongi’s muffled shouts filled the air. Namjoon said nothing, letting the boss rant about whatever it was that he was shouting about. Suddenly everything went quiet for a few moments and then Namjoon’s head poked out between the double doors.

“Y/N, he wants to see you…” he announced to the room and everyone turned to look at her expectantly. Jungkook made a move to go with her before Namjoon held out a hand for him to stop. “Alone.”

She cleared her throat and nodded before standing and walking to where the Namjoon waited with an apologetic smile. He led her through the double doors and down a staircase to where another set of double doors waited, painted jet black with fine, gold scale-like detailing. Her mind was racing with the many possibilities he could want to see her for – was he going to fire her, or scream at her, or hit her in anger? She didn’t know which would be worse, but she braced herself for all the possibilities. Namjoon knocked thrice on the door and a rough ‘come in’ sounded from the other side. The man beside her opened a door for her to walk through and shut it behind her, trapping her in the room. The obsidian-haired man stood facing away from her, his hands gripping the edge of the desk in front of him. His entire body, tense; his hair, dishevelled; his knuckles, bruised and bleeding.

“You asked to see me, Sir?” Y/N asked quietly, not sure what to say. His body immediately relaxed a little at the sound of her voice. Turning around to look at her, she inhaled a gasp as she saw the blackening bruise gracing his left cheekbone and his healing, busted lip. He stared at her expression, reading her distraught on her features at seeing his state.

“Don’t worry, I’ve looked a lot worse,” his voice was thick with whiskey and smoke, rough and hoarse. His eyes, however, glimmered with contentment as he looked at the woman in front of him, happy in knowing that she was okay. “C’mere…” He held out an arm for her and she found herself walking over to him. His arms immediately looped around her waist and held her close, his face leaning down to bury itself in her hair and inhaling her scent. In complete astonishment, Y/N tentatively came to rest her hands on his chest and felt his heartbeat under her palm. The rapid pace from his previous anger calmed, slowing and synching with her own.

“Where were you?” She unearthed the confidence to mumble into his shoulder as he pressed a light kiss to her neck. He sighed and pulled her impossibly closer, their bodies flush against one another.

“I had to release my anger somewhere away from where I could hurt anybody important to me. I travelled out of town to go to the underground fighting arena where I found Jungkook. Fought out my frustration - knocked out and almost killed a few guys but it worked. For the most part.” He answered honestly, his hands running up and down her back tenderly.

Y/N gulped and nodded into his shoulder, “Well I’m glad you’re okay…I was starting to worry.”

“Don’t worry about me, Y/N, I’m not worth it.” He answered almost immediately.

She wanted to argue that he was, but couldn’t find the words to do. Instead, resolving to press a gentle kiss on his shoulder. He relaxed further and hummed softly. They stayed locked in the embrace for a solid ten minutes before pulling apart completely.

“You stink, by the way, you should go home and have a shower.” Y/N noted as she took the time to fully take in his little office. Guns and knives lined the walls, a shelf of various poisons that Mark had made sat just next to the doors and a picture of the gang stood by the bar sat in a frame on his desk. She smiled softly as she looked at the photograph.

“You didn’t seem to have a problem with my odour a minute ago, darling.” He jested with a gentle smirk, leaning back against the desk. She noticed that she only ever saw him use that expression when they were alone.

She chuckled and nodded, “Touché, Yoongi, touché.”

Y/N sauntered back over to him, standing between his legs and resting her arms over his shoulders like she had done numerous times before in the club. And like all those times before, as if by instinct, his hands came to rest on her hips. His head tilted to the side as he stared at her, his eyes scanning every inch.

“Why are you staring at me?” Y/N asked with a small snicker, though a blush was creeping onto her cheeks. He merely shrugged and pulled her closer, his head resting on her shoulder. Hesitantly, her hand travelled upwards to play with his hair. To her surprise, he pressed his lips to her shoulder repeatedly as she ran her hands through his slightly greasy hair.

“I wouldn’t get used to this if I were you; I don’t ‘cuddle’ often.” He murmured into her shoulder, trying to sound tough but sounding as though he could fall asleep at any moment.

She chuckled slightly and made the most of the ‘rare’ moment, leaning into him and knowing full well that he was far cuddlier than he would like to admit.

“You know, if you need to rest we can postpone the reopening until tomorrow….?” Y/N suggested and his head rose off her shoulder, eyebrows furrowed.

“If this is your way of trying to cuddle me more, it’s not a good idea.”

“I’m serious, you look like shit you need to rest.”

“Is that any way to talk to your boss?” His grip tightened on his hip in faux warning but she held her ground.

“Sir, it would be in the club’s best interest if we reopened tomorrow. Once you’ve had a chance to heal properly and put your best foot forward.” She answered as professionally as possible, though she felt herself grow weaker by the second under his grip.

He thought it over for a second, his expression unchanging until he sighed and nodded.

“Fine,” Y/N smiled slightly at her small victory, “but only until tomorrow.”

After re-emerging from the backroom, his hand on the small of her back, Yoongi announced that the club would, in fact, be reopening the following night. Mixed emotions filled the air. The girls, all delighted that they had an extra day to rehearse and get the routines absolutely perfect, thanked Yoongi profusely. Mark, Namjoon and Jackson were all relatively indifferent about the matter – knowing that Yoongi could change his mind twenty times between then and the reopening, they didn’t fuss. The younger boys all stared at Yoongi in complete shock, eyes flicking back and forth between him and Y/N. Jungkook glared at the close contact, the jealousy washing over him in uncontrollable waves. He didn’t care whether the club reopened at all, he just didn’t want Yoongi so close to her. Jimin and Yugyeom were frustrated about all the set up required of them but ultimately didn’t care what day they reopened. Mainly, they were sceptical of how he came to the sudden decision, having been so firm that he wanted the club reopened as soon as possible and not a day later. Their bosses arm tight around their friend’s waist told them loud and clear who had helped him come to said decision, nonetheless denial and disbelief clouded their judgement.

“I’m going to head back to the house, I’ll be in my room if you need me. But I suggest you don’t disturb me unless you want to be thrown out of the window.” Yoongi spoke to the group before giving Y/N a quick squeeze around her waist and then departing the club. Unknowingly, Y/N watched him leave with a small smirk. She sauntered back to the girls and sat down only to be met with a chorus of questions.

“Guys I’ll explain everything later, I promise.” Y/N giggled as she spoke, her friends all staring at her in desperation for details.

“No, not later, now.” Lisa pushed incredulously and shook Y/N’s arm.

“Why don’t you sleep at our apartment tonight and then you can tell us everything?” Rosé suggested with a cheeky smile.

“Ooooh! That’s a great idea, we can bake and have a pillow fight and do each other’s hair and makeup and-” Jisoo started excitedly but quickly stopped when she saw everybody looking at her incredulously, she rolled her eyes “Or we could order a pizza, watch a stupid movie and talk about sex.”

“That’s more like it,” Jennie says with a nod making the others laugh.

Y/N was then told to go home, pack a night bag and head over to the apartment. When she asked for the address, they just scoffed and said that Jimin knows the address before they collectively pushed her towards the door.

"See you at 7!" Rosé called with a giggle as Jimin followed Y/N out to the car.

"Sleepover with the girls?" Jimin asked in a mockingly high voice, receiving a slap on his bicep, "Now that's not very nice, is it?"

Y/N only stuck her tongue out at him, he returned the favour with a slight blush then opened the door for her. She winked at him playfully as she climbed into the car, receiving a chuckle from him as he shut the door and climbed into the driver’s seat.

\-----

The air was filled with raucous laughter as the girls talked unashamedly to each other.

“I’m serious! It was so fucking weird,” Lisa spluttered out through her own laughs, “The guy had to be over six-foot, buff as all hell and a deep sexy voice – the last thing I expected was for him to put on cat ears and call me ‘mommy’.”

“That is amazing,” Jennie says and wipes a few tears away.

The five girls all sat in the lounge of the apartment in sweats, empty pizza boxes covering the coffee table along with two empty bottles of wine, as they sat and talked about their strangest encounters as escorts. Y/N lounged in a plush armchair, her legs thrown over one arm and her head resting on the other, Lisa mirroring her on the armchair opposite. Jisoo sat closest to Y/N on the sofa between the armchairs, sat cross-legged on the cushions. Jennie and Rosé sat on the other end of the sofa, cuddled up under a blanket.

“Question is, was the sex good?” Y/N questioned with a cheeky smirk which Lisa returned as she nodded, making the girls squeal.

“And there was me thinking that Rosé and the ice-cream guy was the funniest thing we would hear tonight…” Jisoo thought out loud and received a hit from a blushing and giggling Rosé.

“Alright, alright…we haven’t heard from Y/N yet,” Lisa suggested and wiggled her eyebrows.

“There’s not much to say, honestly,” She replied and took a mouthful of wine.

“Oh, come on! You cannot tell me that you two didn’t do anything when he requested for you to join him in his secret dungeon.” Jisoo pushed and the others agreed with a chuckle at their friend’s silliness.

“Okay first off, it’s not a dungeon it’s an office,” Y/N said making the girls scoff and roll their eyes, “And secondly, nothing like what you guys probably expecting happened,”

The four girls all pressed their heads together and pouted mockingly, hoping to look cute enough to trip Y/N into telling them everything.

“Fine!” They all grinned and got comfy again as they looked at Y/N expectantly. “Well, I went downstairs and he was facing away from me when I walked into the office...you saw how he looked when we both came up, he told me that’s he’s looked worse and then, he…”Y/N stops with a sigh and shakes her head, “We didn’t kiss or anything we just, cuddled.”

“WHAT!” They all shouted, Lisa doing a spit take and Jisoo choking on her drink.

“You fucking cuddled?! Bending you over his desk and fucking your brains out, I would understand but, cuddling?!” Lisa exclaimed, Y/N blushing slightly.

“Yeah…” Y/N nodded, unsure of how to respond. Lisa flopped back in her seat in utter confusion.

“Now we definitely need details.” Rosé stated and stared at her friend intently as she waited.

“Well, his arms were around my waist at first, his head in my neck. He kissed my neck lightly and I kissed his shoulder-” Y/N started to explain, fidgeting a little before Jennie interrupted her.

“You said you didn’t kiss!”

“That doesn’t count, it’s not like he had his tongue down my throat!”

“That’s not to say he didn’t want to but fine, carry on…”

“He told me that he’d gone away to get rid of his anger, to this underground fighting arena where he found Jungkook,” they all nodded in understanding, “I told him that he looked like shit and to go home to shower and rest, and after a bit of convincing he agreed to postpone the re-opening to tomorrow.”

“How the fuck did you get away with saying that?” Rosé asks in disbelief.

“I don’t know,” Y/N replied honestly, “What weirder is that when I was packing to come here, he must have heard me running around my room trying to get my shit together because he came and stood in the doorway watching me, questioning me about all the fuss. When I told him that I was sleeping here tonight he tried to convince me otherwise. Said that he’d ‘feel better’ if I stayed at the house.”

“What’s going on with him? I’ve never seen him act like this before, it’s crazy.” Jisoo spoke and searched through the empty food containers to try and find some unseen leftovers.

“It’s simple, really.” Jennie says and pours herself another glass of whatever alcohol they had moved onto after demolishing the wine, “the man’s whipped.”

This time it was Y/N’s turn to choke on her drink, “Excuse me?”

“It’s the only logical explanation, unless you’re an extremely skilled hypnotist,”  Jennie explained calmly and handed Y/N a napkin. Y/N wiped her chin dry and shook her head.

“No, that’s not possible. We barely know each other,” Y/N attempts to justify, causing Jennie to scoff.

“Y/N, seriously. When he sees something he wants, he becomes obsessed with it, will do anything and everything to get it. If that means that he’s got to take thing’s slow and ease his way into your affections on your terms, he fucking will despite every voice in his head telling him not to.”

With those final words, they changed the topic completely, satisfied with what they heard. Apart from Y/N, still trying to process Jennie’s words over an hour later when they headed upstairs for bed. She washed herself up in silence, too lost in thought to talk, causing Lisa and Rosé – her roommates for the evening – to become worried. Y/N didn’t notice their concerned looks as she contemplated every encounter she had had with her boss over that past two weeks, her perspective changed slightly.

As she climbed between the sheets of her make-shift bed, she started to get a headache from thinking too hard and whined in frustration.

“What’s wrong?” Rosé asked softly, her brows furrowing in worry.

“Just given myself a headache from thinking too hard about what Jen said…” Y/N said with eyes closed as she rubbed her temples softly.

“I’ll go get you some painkillers,” Lisa stood and left to go to the bathroom cupboard, coming back a few moments later with three boxes of pills and a glass of water, “I wasn’t sure if you were allergic to paracetamol so I also brought ibuprofen and aspirin,” Lisa explained and settled next to Y/N.

“Paracetamol is fine, thank you.” Y/N smiled warmly at the girl and took to box of painkillers from her, taking two with the water. She winced slightly as she swallowed the small pills. The two girls looked at her in confusion as their friend’s face scrunched up in slight pain. As Y/N noticed their gazes, Y/N looked down in embarrassment.

“You don’t need to say anything if you don’t want to…” Rosé reassured and Lisa nodded in agreement.

“Just know that we’re always here if you do want to talk.” Lisa rested her head on Y/N’s shoulder, “You know we think of you as being one of our sisters, right? You can tell us anything.”

“I know, and I will. Just not right now,” Y/N says and rests her head on top of Lisa’s.


	9. Misunderstandings

Days passed. The club reopened. Things felt as normal as they could for the events that had come to pass. Y/N found herself staying with the girls instead of at the mansion on multiple occasions, much to Yoongi's displeasure though he knew it was completely irrational to feel so. She was contented and comfortable despite her line of work, what more could he ask for? He knew that his answer would put her in the line of fire.

Days turn to weeks and Y/N had fundamentally moved into the dancers’ apartment, save for some clothes and a toothbrush. She enjoyed their company greatly; she didn’t feel as lonely, as trapped. It almost felt…normal. Contrarywise, not having her in the mansion at all times, where he could ensure her safety, drove Yoongi crazy. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust the girls, he did. He knew that they wouldn’t harm her at all. Nonetheless, he couldn’t help the irksome voice in the back of his head that said she would be safer with him. Though he was more concerned about himself than anything else. Over the fortnight she had been living with the gang, she had become somewhat of an anchor for Yoongi. A safety net that he could fall back on when he was too tense or angry. She calmed him down significantly. After a month without her, the house fell apart. Yoongi was reverting back to old habits - getting increasingly more irritable, roaring at anyone that even slightly pissed him off, breaking things and staying up all night working became a part of his daily life once more. It was a miracle if he could get through the day without at the very least punching a wall.

He would still see her, of course. She still came to the mansion to practice with the girls and for training with Jackson, he saw her dancing at the club every night and then she would come and sit by his side in his private booth like the queen he knew she was – but it was getting harder and harder to let her go at the end of the night. On countless nights he had tried to convince her to come back to the mansion with him, enticing her with the promise of a movie before bed and if she was lucky maybe some cuddling. He knew it was futile. She was a confident and independent woman and it would take more than that to get her to stay with him a little longer. What was he in comparison to the dancers, her adoptive sisters, her new family?

It wasn’t just Yoongi that was having problems without Y/N gracing their presence. Jungkook still went out on the dangerous missions Yoongi assigned to him, more ruthless than ever, but he grew quieter and more contemplative. Every free moment was spent wracking his brain and trying to figure out why she didn’t want to be around him. Was it something he said? Something he did? Jimin and Yugyeom tried and tried to pull him out the funk he put himself in but, alas, despite all their best efforts, he was unmovable. Subsequently, a month of Jungkook’s self-inflicted isolationism was decidedly enough his friends. They marched up to his room and forced their way in. Jungkook was laid on the bed staring blankly up at the ceiling, unwashed blood-stained clothes strewn all over the floor.

His two best friends sat on either side of him on the bed.

“Come on man, you’ve got to get over this. She’s happy. Isn’t that a good thing?” Yugyeom reasoned with him to no avail, merely receiving a sharp scowl before Jungkook returned his gaze to the ceiling with his jaw clenched slightly.

“For fuck’s sake!” Jimin exploded, finally done with the younger’s behaviour, “We have a job to do and a reputation to uphold. Now snap out of it, she’s just a girl!”

“Don’t you fucking dare say that.” Jungkook spat at Jimin, fisting his hand into his shirt and pulling him closer. “Don’t talk about her as if she’s nothing. You’ve become good friends with her, she’s worth so much more and you know it.”

“Calm down…” Yugyeom placed a hand on Jungkooks’ shoulder which he shrugged off, but he released Jimin all the same. They sat in silence for a few moments before Yugyeom spoke once more. “We’ll talk to her at the club tonight, see if she’ll spend the weekend here. Would that help?”

“Yoongi’s tried to convince her to stay but he obviously hasn’t succeeded. What makes you think you’ll do any better?”

“Ye of little faith.” Jimin shakes his head with a mocking frown, “It’ll work. We’ll talk to the girls about it as well, see if they can do anything to help if we need to. Anything to get you back to your normal self...”

Jungkook ponders for a moment before nodding, somewhat reluctantly, in agreement.

When he saw her later that day at the tech rehearsal and pulled her away for five minutes during her break, it took all of his self-control not to just burst out and tell her everything. Instead, he focused on her smile and her laugh, the sight and sound of it soothing him and making their childhood together seem not so distant as it was. He could tell that she was still getting used to seeing him around so often after the 7 years of no contact whatsoever.  He could see that was painful for her to see that the boy that she remembered had turned into a mafia machine, hard and ruthless. Jungkook desperately wanted her to see that he was still that child underneath, but he knew that it would take time. Time, he didn’t know if he would be able to give her.

*****

The crowd cheered loudly as the girls finished their performance for the night, a special rendition of ‘Diamonds are a Girl’s Best Friend’ which the girls had been planning and choreographing to perfection for a fortnight. Dressed in their pink satin Marilyn Monroe inspired costumes, they sauntered off the stage and through the crowd to the bar where Yugyeom was waiting for them with their pre-ordered drinks.

“Spectacular as always ladies,” he sweet-talked making the girls chuckle and roll their eyes slightly at the flirtatious bartender. He smirked cheekily and winked at Y/N before tending to his other customers.

“I have to say, I was sceptical about the whole traditional burlesque, Marilyn style,” Jennie spoke to Y/N as the other three girls chattered away “but it was a brilliant idea, Y/N! And the audience seemed to love it as well. Keep coming up with ideas like that and we’re going to be legends.”

“We already are,” Y/N countered, and Jennie nodded, clinking her glass against Y/N’s approvingly. Lisa swung her arm around Y/N’s shoulder and gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her giggle.

“Guys we need a photo!” Rosé exclaimed happily and leaned over the bar to get her phone. They took multiple cute and silly photos alike, laughing at each other in the process. Once they were all satisfied with the number of photos, Rosé put her phone back in its place behind the bar and together they made their way into the centre of the dance floor.

The girls all laughed and partied for about an hour until they all felt relatively tired and in need of a drink, so all made their way back to the bar. They ordered multiple rounds of drinks until eventually they each left to attend to their escort duties for the night. Y/N sat on her own watching the crowd of people, men watched her but never dared to come too close in case the mysterious owner saw and had them kicked out for even so much as breathing on his treasure.

“Y/N can I talk to you?” Jimin sneakily came over when he saw that she was alone and whispered in her ear from behind, making her jump.

“Shit! Jimin you scared me!” She playfully hit his chest, her speech ever so slightly slurred and louder than usual, “What do you wanna talk about?”

“Let’s not talk here, it’s too loud and crowded.” He looped his arm around her waist as she stood up and guided her to the back of the club where the car was parked.

As soon as they got outside, Y/N - assuming in her slightly drunken state that this was what Jimin wanted to “talk” about – pushed him up against the back wall and placed her lips against his. In his shock, he didn’t push her away as quickly as he should’ve done. It was only when her lips moved to suck on his neck and her hands started trying to unbutton his shirt that he snapped back to reality.

“Y/- fuck – Y/N stop!” Jimin managed to splutter out and she immediately pulled back.

“Why did you ask me to stop?” Y/N questioned.

“For one, I’m not going to take advantage of you. Especially not when you’re drunk. And second, that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about.” He answered calmly, though his cheeks were tinted pink. “I wanted to talk to you about your current living arrangements,”

“Oh? What about them, have the girls said something?” Y/N immediately became anxious. Both Yugyeom and Jimin had talked to the girls during their tech rehearsal that afternoon, explained the strange predicament to them. The four girls chuckled at their boss’ behaviour, having already picked up on his feeling towards Y/N - despite the fact he wouldn’t admit to it himself. They agreed that Y/N should stay at the mansion that weekend and smooth things over, also promising not to say anything to Y/N about it themselves.

“No, no, no, they’re all very happy with you staying with them. They care about you a lot.” He reassured, holding her hand, “But both Yoongi and Jungkook are…struggling, let’s just say.”

“They are? Why?”

“Honestly Y/N I’m not entirely certain, not that I don’t have my suspicions of course.” He sighs, “Y/N they’re going crazy without you there to sedate them, calm them down. Jungkook has become reckless when out on missions and then when he gets home he locks himself in his room. He hasn’t showered, his clothes haven’t been washed. Hell, he’s wearing one of Yugyeom’s old suits tonight! And Yoongi…” He trails off, unsure of how to word it properly.

“Yes, what about him?” Y/N pushed, already worried about her childhood friend and growing more anxious waiting to hear about her boss.

“Well, before he found you he was massively unpredictable and irritable. His past was eating him alive, it still is but he hides it well. He wouldn’t talk to anyone about his problems - aside from Namjoon, but he’d have to force it out of him and that wouldn’t come without consequences.” Jimin winced slightly at the thought but continued, “When you came around he became somewhat more level-headed and thoughtful, still kinda psychotic but that’s just part of being in a gang really...Now you’re not staying with us he’s become like his old self again. Not even Namjoon can snap him out of it. He tried and Yoongi almost snapped his neck.”

“Fucking hell…well, what can I do to stop them? What do they want from me?!” Y/N asked, her voice shaking slightly. Her head was getting cloudy and her breathing more ragged. She knew this sensation well - panic attack.

“Y/N breathe…please calm down…” Jimin held her hands tightly and guided her into reality again. “Y/N distract yourself, count the freckles on my face.”

“What, why?” Y/N said as her breathing got worse and tears spilt from her eyes.

“It’s called grounding, just try.” He coaxed and sure enough her eyes scanned his face, counting out-loud all the small dots on his face. Slowly she started to calm down and come to her senses.

“I-I’m sorry you h-had to see that…” Y/N managed to stutter out.

“No, don’t be.” He cupped her flushed cheeks gently and brushed away a few stray tears with his thumbs. “Why don’t you spend this weekend at the mansion, go there instead of the apartment tonight and I’ll take you back on Monday. It might put their minds at ease a little. Would that be okay?”

Y/N thought about it for a moment then nodded, “Yeah that’s okay. Not going to lie I have missed having my own room.”

Jimin chuckled slightly before asking carefully, not wanting her to freak out again, “Why did you leave anyway?”

“Convenience, I guess,” Y/N answered and played with her costume, “We spend so much time together rehearsing, it just felt natural to stay with them in case one of us has a choreography idea or something.” As she talked she realised she hadn’t given it any thought before and now she was, she grew confused as to how she suddenly just…left.

“Well, I guess that makes sense, and I assume you’re more comfortable talking to the girls than us,” He said, referring to the male gang members and Y/N snorted slightly.

“Don’t get me wrong, I do like talking to you guys, but it’s not the same.”

“Not even with Jungkook?”

“It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other, it’s like I’m getting to know him all over again.”

He sighed and nodded sympathetically.

“Thanks for the kiss by the way,” Jimin smirked to lighten the mood as a shameful blush rose on Y/N’s cheeks, “Don’t worry I won’t tell.”

“I am sorry about that, I don’t know what came over me…”

“Nah don’t be,” Jimin said and pulled her closer, “besides I kinda liked it.”

Her head snapped up.

“You did?”

“Yeah but don’t tell anyone, especially not Namjoon.” Jimin winked then laughed at Y/N’s shell-shocked face.

“You…and Nam…WHAT?” She exploded making Jimin laugh harder.

“Yes, me and Namjoon. We’ve been on and off for about a year now. We’re on a break at the moment but I have a feeling if he hears about this he’s going to be very jealous.” Jimin explained with a cheeky grin.

“So, are you gay?”

“No, I’m Bi.”

“So am I!” Y/N giggled excitedly, “Out and proud since I was 13!”

Jimin gaped at the confession then pulled her into a tight hug and spun her around, making her giggle.

“We need to go to pride together at some point.” He stated as he put her down. She nodded happily and they walked arm in arm back into the club.

*****

The drive back to the mansion later that night, after picking up a few things she might need from the apartment, was comfortably familiar. Seeing the giant building, dimly lighted by the moon, used to be haunting to her but as they drove through the gates she smiled brightly. Trailing upstairs to her bedroom a strange sense of bliss washed over her; she couldn’t help the smile that crept onto her face as she jumped onto the large bed face first and hugged the pillows, sighing in contentment. Eventually, she pulled herself off the bed and made her way to the bathroom to take off her makeup and have a quick shower. The eerie quietness of her bedroom used to disturb her but, after experiencing the chaos of an all-girl apartment, Y/N welcomed the peaceful silence.

After pulling her dressing gown on and drying her hair, she made her way down to the kitchen for a hot chocolate before bed. The sweet drink had always managed to lull Y/N into a deep and peaceful night’s sleep. She recalled the numerous nights that the sweet drink had calmed her nerves greatly during exam season and the Christmas Eve’s as a child where she curled up on the sofa, mug in hand, watching a stupid Christmas movie that made her dad groan. As she sat on one of the breakfast bar stools, legs propped up on another, she hummed at the delicious taste of the drink, knowing that it was well deserved.

“You’re back.”

A deep voice snapped her out of her dreamy state. She turned her head to see Yoongi looking at her dumbfounded in the doorway.

“Yes, I am.” She was in no mood to play around with him so gave him as short of an answer as she could, licking the excess foam off her top lip. He nodded curtly as he noticed the movement and looked at the drink encased in Y/N’s hands.

“Made yourself a late-night drink, have we?” He walked towards her and leaned against the counter where she sat.

“Mm’hm, hot chocolate.” She replied and raised her mug slightly. The warm, sweet scent wafted through the air and Yoongi breathed it in.

“I don’t think I’ve had a hot chocolate since I was 10.” Yoongi chuckled lightly, “I was so busy tonight I didn’t really have a chance to see you at the club. Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all, sir.”

“You don’t need to call me that right now, I’m off duty.” He gave her an uneasy looking smile that she supposed was meant to be soft and friendly. Giggling slightly at his attempt of a kind smile, Y/N swung her legs off the stool and allowed him to sit next to her. He sat down in the seat and watched her carefully, resting his head on his palm.

“So…how are you?” Y/N said after a few minutes of silence.

“Really? Small talk?” Yoongi questioned with a small smirk, the one he saved only for her.

“Humour me, it’s late and I’m tired.” She said with a small, tired smile.

“I’ve been better, but I’ve also been a lot worse.” He answered honestly, “How are you?”

“I’m okay, tired but strangely happy to be back for the weekend.” She replied, yawning slightly and closing her eyes. Consequentially, she didn’t see Yoongi’s smirk fall in disappointment.

“You’re only staying for the weekend?” He asked, trying to keep himself calm

“Yeah-” Y/N started before Yugyeom burst through the kitchen doors, sweaty and stressed – gun already clutched in a tight grasp.

“BOSS!”

“What?” Yoongi said bitterly at the rude intrusion and Y/N rolled her eyes at her boss’ behaviour, only wanting to finish her drink and go to bed. All thoughts of a peaceful night’s sleep, however, was ripped away as four horrifying words fell from Yugyeom’s mouth.

“The Scorpions got Jungkook.”


	10. The Rescue Mission

_“The Scorpions got Jungkook.”_

These four words obliterated any thoughts of a peaceful evening alone to herself, as dread filled Y/N’s mind.

“What do we do?” She heard the words fall from her lips before she realised she was talking.

“We go get him.” Yoongi said firmly, his eyes sharp and focused on the task at hand. “Yugyeom round up the gang, tell them we’re having an emergency meeting in fifteen minutes.”

“Yes, boss.” Yugyeom departs.

“Do you have your gun?” Yoongi turned to face Y/N and gripped the tops of her arms.

“It’s upstairs,” Y/N replied as calmly as she could, “Do I need it?”

“Of course you need it!” Yoongi exclaimed his eyes blown wide, making Y/N jump slightly and she quickly nodded. “Go get dressed, and bring your gun to the meeting. We’ll be leaving as soon as the meeting’s over.” With those final words, he left the kitchen.

Y/N stood in shock for a few seconds before it finally settled in her head that she would be going out with the rest of the gang to get Jungkook back. This was her chance to prove that she was strong enough to be a Viper. Not to the others, but to herself.

Without another thought, she ran upstairs to her bedroom and changed into an all-black ensemble, complete with leather jacket and the silver gun tucked into its specially made holster in the jacket. Before heading back downstairs, she looked at herself in the mirror trying to make sense of the predicament she found herself in. She recognised the face staring back at her, but the fierce determination in her eyes was one she only ever saw in herself from photos of her performing. Previously, she had never had that same fight in her on any other occasion. The thought rattled her slightly, but she snapped out of it quickly and headed back downstairs to find Jimin walking towards the dining room where the gang meetings were held.

“Jimin!” Y/N called. At the sound of his name, he turned to face Y/N. She gulped at the sight of his flushed cheeks and slightly red, puffy eyes. He had been crying. Immediately she walked over and wrapped her arms tightly around him, an embrace to which he eagerly returned.

“It’s my fault…” He mumbled into her hair, his voice hoarse.

“What are you talking about Jimin? How could this possibly be your fault?” Y/N asked, utterly perplexed by his self-accusation.

“I told him to do the nightly check out back, to make sure the house is safe…it’s usually my job.” He explained and sniffled. “Namjoon…he asked to talk to me about something so I told Jungkook to do the check, so I could flirt - with my ex - instead of doing my job…it’s my fault Jungkook got captured…it should’ve been me…”

“Jimin…” Y/N stroked his hair gently to soothe him, “it’s okay, I’m sure nobody blames you for this. It could’ve happened to any of us, don’t pin this on yourself.”

Jimin pulled his head away to lock eyes with her before sighing at seeing the sincerity in them and resting his forehead on hers.

“I swear, you’re the only one in this place that actually cares about me,” He said with a sad chuckle.

“Namjoon cares about you.” Y/N replied,

“If he did he would’ve tried harder to make ‘us’ work…”

Y/N had no reply to this.

She resolved to place a gentle kiss on his cheek as she pulled away from him.

They walked to the dining room together in comfortable silence and entered to see that almost everyone was there already. Lisa immediately came over to embrace Y/N in a tight squeeze.

“How are you?” Lisa whispered softly as they hugged.

“I’m okay,” Y/N whispered back “I’ll feel better though once I know that he’s safe.”

“Y/N he might not be-”

“Don’t.”

They pulled away but stayed close together as they waited for Yoongi, Namjoon and Jackson to arrive. They didn’t have to wait for long. Yoongi strode into the room flanked by Namjoon and Jackson and everyone fell silent. Y/N’s body trembled with nerves, but she tried to ignore it as Yoongi gave his orders.

“We know that they’re on the other side of town, their warehouse is only half an hour away. Jimin and Jennie will drive the two cars there, Jennie leading.” Jimin and Jennie nodded once in acceptance, “In Car 2 there will be, Jimin, Namjoon, Yugyeom, Rose and Jisoo. In Car 1 there will be Jennie, myself, Jackson, Mark, Lisa and…Y/N.” Yoongi’s cold eyes softened along with everyone else’s at the sound of Y/N’s name. A chill ran down her spine. “Car 2 will arrive at the front entrance and Car 1 will go around the back. Surround the place. Namjoon, Mark, Jimin and myself will go in first and the rest of you will only come in when I give the signal to Jackson. Understood?” Everyone nods. “We need to be calm, if we go in gun’s blazing we won’t get Jungkook back. They’ll be expecting that. The Scorpions may not be as big of a gang but they’re smart, they obviously want to lure us there. But if it’s a fight they want, they won’t know what’ll hit them.” Yoongi smirks devilishly then claps his hands once. “Let’s go.”

Everyone heads out to the moonlit cars in deathly inaudibility, only their footsteps could be heard. Y/N counted down from ten in her head to calm herself. Now was not the time for a panic attack. They separate into their groups and prepare to set off. Jimin looks over the cars to lock eyes with Y/N, giving her a reassuring look that doesn’t go unnoticed by Namjoon or Yoongi. Her raven-haired boss pulls her aside as she opens the back door to get into the car. His hand on her waist was tight enough to let her know she was in trouble.

“Y/N. This is not a time to be flirting.” His voice was low and stern.

“I’m not. Jimin is one of the only real friends I have here.” She answers back, surprising herself when her voice was stronger than she was expecting.

“Still, you need to concentrate. I can’t have you getting distracted by yet another pretty face. For your own safety.” She glares at him in disbelief and he steps closer so she could feel his breath on her face. “I’m not playing around, Y/N. People could die tonight, I can’t have you being one of them.”

She sighs and nods in understanding and Yoongi closes his eyes briefly in thought before leaning in closer and pressing a kiss to her forehead gently. He whispers something inaudible to himself as he walks away and climbs into the passenger’s seat.

Y/N climbs into the back and sits next to Mark, Lisa sat facing her and Jackson facing Mark. Jennie buckles her seatbelt and connects her phone to Jimin’s so if one of them were to get lost, the others would be able to find them.

“You ready, Jen?” Yoongi asks calmly and she nods, starting the car. “Everyone else okay?” He calls to the gang in the back and they all reply with a chorus of ‘Yes Boss’. Jennie starts to drive towards the gates of the mansion, Jimin close behind. Once through, they drive down and into town – past the club and Y/N’s old apartment block. As they stopped at the traffic lights, Y/N gazed out of the window and up at her old apartment. She could swear she saw her old friend’s face looking down at the car through the window. For a split second, she was there and the next she was gone. Y/N’s eyebrows creased in confusion but, as the lights turned green and they sped away, she put the face out of her thoughts and concentrated instead on Jungkook.

Was he okay? Was he being tortured, chained to a chair or a wall somewhere in the Scorpion warehouse? Her thoughts trailed through all the gruesome possibilities and got lost in them until she felt a warm hand on her knee.

“He’ll be fine Y/N” Marks smooth voice spoke, “He’s strong, and a fierce fighter. If they’ve hurt him, rest assured he’s hurt them back.”

She took a deep breath as the warehouse came into view. As Jennie circled the building to park at the back, Jimin parked in the shadowed clearing a few feet from the front entrance. Everyone exited the cars and gathered around Car 1. Yoongi opened the boot of the car and took out a bag of various weapons that were then distributed between the four entering the building for extra precaution.

“I will be connected to Jackson through a radio earpiece. When I give him the signal he will whistle to let you know that we need you.” With those final words, they took their positions around the towering building, creating a ring around it, as Yoongi, Namjoon, Mark and Jimin entered the warehouse.

The four men, weapons in hand, snuck into the building quietly. Yoongi leads the way and Namjoon stayed at the back of the pack. They spiralled up to the fifth floor before they heard any sighs of Jungkook being close by. A faint rattling a chains and grunts of frustration and struggle could be heard from the end of a long corridor.

Heading towards the noise, they’re footsteps steadily got louder as they rushed towards the cries of pain. Jimin kicked open the locked door and the wide eyes of their youngest member stared at them in utter surprise.

“Fucking hell Jungkook...” Namjoon muttered as he took in Jungkook’s appearance. He looked terrible. His hair was damp with sweat from resisting his captures. Large dark bruises littered his bare chest and stomach where he had been repeatedly punched. Chains tied his hands behind his back and his ankles to the chair legs. Blood trickled down his neck from his busted lip and nose.

Yoongi growled and round Jungkook to start unchaining his hands as Mark started unchaining his ankles. Jimin stayed as the lookout by the door and Namjoon paced furiously across the room. After a few torturous minutes, Jungkook was freed and sprung upright, stretching out his muscles and wiping the blood off his face with the back of his hand. Suddenly three pairs of footsteps could be heard coming towards the room. The five men huddled together and Yoongi passed Jungkook a gun.

“Well, isn’t this a surprise.” The smooth voice of Jung Hoseok said as he entered the room. “It’s been so long, Yoongi.”

“Not long enough.” Yoongi bit back making Hoseok smirk darkly. Taehyung and another tall dark haired man entered the room, flanking Hoseok.

“Jin. Why am I not surprised?” Namjoon glared at the man in questioned, who just raised a well-groomed eyebrow cockily.

“I see you’re still as quiet as always Mark, cat got your tongue?” Taehyung teased cheekily.

“I’d rather not waste my breath on people I couldn’t care less about.” Mark wittily replied making Taehyung glare darkly.

“It’s a shame you got young Jungkook free, I was really rather enjoyed playing with him.” Hoseok quipped and Jungkook tensed in anger, “Oh well, I guess I’m just going to have to settle for ripping you to shreds instead, Yoongi.”

One second they were stood talking and the next, fists were flying. Yoongi had managed to pin Hoseok against the wall with his knee and was punching the daylights out of him. Jin and Namjoon had gone for each other and were wrestling each other to the ground. Jimin and Mark paired up against Taehyung, circling him like vultures before swooping in for a precise attack. The first bullet was fired by Taehyung, hitting Mark in the thigh. After that, all hell broke loose. Somehow, Hoseok had managed to manoeuvre his way out of Yoongi grasp and tackled him to the floor. The orange haired man, held a gun to Yoongi’s temple making everyone else stop fighting.

“Any last words, old friend?” Hoseok smirked wickedly at the dark-haired man beneath him. Yoongi returned his smirk and spoke one singular word.

“Cantaloupe.”

“What the fu-” Hoseok wasn’t able to complete his sentence on confusion. A loud boom was heard from downstairs, where the rest of the Scorpions had entered the building, breaking down doors in the process. Everyone broke apart from one another, Taehyung and Jin springing into action to protect Hoseok. But in all the confusion, Yoongi had managed to slide out from beneath Hoseok and stand up, kicking Hoseok in the stomach. The man doubled over in pain as he staggered to standing. Suddenly, the scorpions burst into the room – Jackson and Yugyeom holding Hoseok back and throwing his gun to Yoongi. Jin and Taehyung were being held back by Jimin, Mark and Namjoon.

Yoongi let out a low chuckle as he stalked towards a fuming Hoseok. He spat at Yoongi’s feet as he approached, making Yoongi’s hand wrap around his throat.

“You know, I thought you’d learned that taking things that aren’t yours doesn’t end well,” Yoongi said smoothly, like a parent reprimanding their child. Hoseok’s glare was burning a hole in Yoongi’s head.

“It’s not like you were looking after it in the first place, it practically ran into my hands.” Hoseok sneered, his voice hoarse from Yoongi’s tight grip, “You should look after your toys better.” He sent a look towards Y/N, who was rooted to the spot at the scene before her. Her hands were trembling slightly, but her silver gun was still raised and pointed at Hoseok’s head, like she’d been instructed. From across the room, Jungkook’s eyes scanned Y/N’s body – eyes wide.

Yoongi released his grasp on Hoseok’s neck and the man fell to the floor, panting to catch his breath.

“You’re lucky I’m feeling merciful tonight, enough blood’s been spilt already.” Yoongi crouched down in front of Hoseok and lifted his head with two fingers under his chin. “Don’t make me do this again, next time I won’t be as nice.” With that, Yoongi raised from his crouching position and walked out of the room. The Scorpions all followed him out of the warehouse, Hoseok’s loud curses slowly getting quieter. As soon as they got out into the cold night air, Jungkook all but pounced on Yoongi.

“Jungkook!” Y/N and Yugyeom shouted at him in complete shock as Yoongi growled, trying and failing to push the younger boy off him.

“How could you bring Y/N here?! What the fuck were you thinking?!” Jungkook shouted at Yoongi,

“Get the fuck off me Jungkook!” Yoongi shouted back and punched the younger in the gut. Jungkook released him only punch him back. Namjoon and Yugyeom rushed forward to separate the fighting pair.

“She could’ve gotten hurt, you crazy bastard!” Jungkook shouted angrily, trying to pull himself free from Yugyeom’s arms.

“She’s not a child Jungkook, she can look after herself. And she needs to know what we’re really like; she needs to be ready just in case something like this happens again.” Yoongi bit back harshly, fed up with Jungkook’s childish behaviour. Namjoon knowingly released his boss.

Jungkook new his leader was right, but he was blinded by the image he had preserved of Y/N as a young girl. He didn’t want her to become corrupted by the lifestyle he had been trapped in. Y/N stood in thought, watching them argue, before she walked directly up to Jungkook and turned his head to look at her directly.

“Jungkook, I’m fine. I’m stronger than I look. You don’t need to worry about me so much…” She spoke softly to calm him down and Yugyeom released him.

“But…what if I lose you again…” His dark eyes searched hers for any sign that she wasn’t okay. He found none.

“I promise, you’re not going to lose me. But you need to give me room to grow, I’m not the same person I used to be - and neither are you.” Her thumbs rub his cheeks softly as she speaks, “So please, calm down and let’s go home. We’ve all had a long night.”

He closes his eyes and nods before pulling her into a tight hug. Instinctively, she closed her eyes as well and leaned into him. Everyone but two walked away to give them some space, heading back to their cars. Both Jimin and Yoongi watched them from a small distance. Neither knew exactly why they stayed, but they couldn’t keep their eyes off the embracing pair with a mixture of jealousy and confusion. They separated after a few moments - their eyes locking, and cheeks tinted pink.

“Jungkook you’re in Jimin’s car,” Yoongi informed after clearing his throat gently. Jungkook nodded slightly and walked over to Jimin, who greeted him with a small but tight smile.

Yoongi strode over to Y/N and stood in front of her, the tips of their shoes touching.

“I have to say, you handled that rather well,” Yoongi spoke softly so that nobody lingering could hear them.

“Thank you, Sir, but I think I just hid my nerves well.” She replied with an embarrassed laugh.

“I don’t doubt that, but that’s not a dreadful thing.” Yoongi said reassuringly, “Never let them see you sweat, darling, they’ll use it to their advantage.”

Y/N nodded and gave him a small smile. 

“I’m not going to lie, even though I was terrified for my life - I found tonight quite exhilarating.” As she finished the comment, a devilish smirk graced her lips, one that matched Yoongi’s perfectly.

He chuckled under his breath and shook his head at her in disbelief, wrapping an arm loosely around her waist as they walked back to the car.


	11. Exposed

Once everyone was safely back at the house, Jungkook was bandaged up and immediately sent to his room to rest –muttering something about not being a child as he slumped up the stairs. Yoongi immediately went to the liqueur cabinet and poured himself a drink; the rest of the gang followed in Jungkook’s footsteps and went upstairs to bed as Y/N said goodbye to the girls at the door. Just as Y/N was about to hit the hay as well, she spotted Yoongi sat by himself on the sofa wincing as he clenched and unclenched his fist, empty glass now on the table.

Cautiously, she walked over to where he sat and placed herself directly next to him. She took his injured hand in hers and examined the cuts and bruises. It wasn’t hard to notice the large cut, slicing across his palm from when he was thrown to the floor.

“What are you-?” Yoongi started to ask. _‘What the hell is she doing?’_

“You’re hurt. I need to bandage you up.” Y/N interrupted and stood to get the first aid kit they used to bandage up Jungkook. Yoongi could only stare at her in disbelief, unable to protest. Once she was seated again, she gently retook his hand in hers then placed it on her thigh, palm up, and took the disinfectant from the first aid kit and placed some on a cotton pad.

“This is going to sting a little.” She informed before starting to clean the wound on his palm.

“Shit...” Yoongi hissed at the sting but didn’t move his hand from its position on her thigh.

She gently and carefully cleaned the wound, making sure not hurt him more than he already was.

“Why are you doing this for me?” He asked as she started to wrap the gauze around his hand, staring at her with morbid curiosity.

“As I said, you’re hurt. I didn’t want it to get infected.” Y/N replied matter-of-factly, avoiding eye contact with him.

“But why? Why do you even give a shit about me, I basically kidnapped you.”

“First of all, you didn’t kidnap me – I decided to stay here with you of my own accord. Secondly, I care because…” she sighs and finishes tying up the gauze, then finally meets his gaze, “I don’t know why I care about you to be completely honest. I just…do, I can’t explain it. I just know I want you to be safe.”

He doesn’t say anything, he merely places his bandaged hand back on her thigh. She looks down at it and gulps her heart beating out of her chest. They stay sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Yoongi quietly breaks the silence.

“Y/N…” he almost whispers, just loud enough for her to raise her head and look at him again. Cautiously, he raises his other hand to cup her face gently. Instinctively she leans into his touch with her eyes fluttering closed momentarily. As if in slow motion, he leans in and places a kiss on her forehead, an action he had done numerous times, but this time felt tenderer. Nobody was around. It wasn’t purely to keep up appearances; he did it because he wanted to. His lips then press a small kiss to her cheek as his bandaged hand squeezes her thigh gently.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” Y/N breathes out, her mind racing.

“Why not?” He pulls back slightly, their faces mere centimetres apart.

“You’re my boss,” she knew it was a pathetic excuse, her memory recalling the other times they had been closer than they probably should. “What if someone walks in?”

“Darling, if this really bothers you we don’t have to do anything. I just wanted to show you how much I care about you too. How much I missed you when you weren’t here.”

A highly sceptical part of her brain told her that he didn’t care about her at all, he just wanted sex – nothing more. She chose to ignore it.

“Yoongi, I want you to kiss me.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. His lips pressed to hers in a gentle kiss, closing the small distance between them. Their lips moulded together seamlessly and their bodies longed to be pressed against the others. Y/N’s body acted on instinct, throwing caution to the wind, as she straddled his lap and tangled her fingers in his raven locks. The hand on her thigh now circled her waist to pull her body flush to his, his tongue running across her bottom lip and sucking on it gently. With a soft sigh, Y/N parted her lips and she could feel Yoongi’s smirk as he curled his tongue around hers. His hand on her cheek snaked round to the nape of her neck and held her head in place. Eventually, they broke apart and rested their foreheads against one another’s to catch their breaths.

“Do you want to continue?” Yoongi asked, both hands now rubbing circles on her hips. Y/N considered her options and tried to be rational, but one thought sprang to mind that made her decision for her – ‘you’ve already got this far, why stop now?’

“Yes.”

He smiled softly at her before winking and quickly rising to his feet, Y/N immediately wrapping her legs around his waist with a giggle. Yoongi held her thighs as he carefully but surely walked up the stairs and kicked his door open. His room was both exactly what she imagined it would be but also nothing like she imagined. The light grey walls and pale gold accents in the curtains and rug surprised her, she was expecting an all-black dungeon of sorts but the room was surprisingly light. Yoongi placed her gently on his soft black sheets and unhooked her legs from around his waist before walking to the door and locking it. Settling back against his pillows, she lounged on the bed waiting for him. He stalked back to the bed slowly, unbuttoning his bloodstained shirt and throwing it somewhere else in the room. Their breathing were the only sounds to be heard in the room.  He joined her on the bed, choosing to get on top of her, trapping her body between his legs, and reconnecting their lips. Y/N slipped her tongue into his mouth with ease and her arms wrapped around his toned back to hold him close to her. Yoongi then moved to start sucking at the soft skin beneath her jaw, leaving a darkening red mark in his wake.

"Y/N, if we're going to make this work you need to be honest with me..." Yoongi mumbled into the skin of her neck as he trailed kisses along it then pauses to look her directly in the eyes "Are you…intimately experienced?"

She giggled slightly at his word choice but nodded nonetheless "Yes Yoongi, I've had sex before."

"How do you like it?" He asked with a small smirk, his hands now sliding up her torso under her shirt and rubbing circles into the soft skin of her waist.

"Rough..." Y/N answered breathlessly, his feather-light fingertips putting her on edge. "Yoongi, don't hold back."

"In that case, we're going to need a safe word-"

"Red." Y/N replied before he could finish "Red is my safe word."

"You've thought about this before?" Yoongi smirked at her devilishly, as Y/N nodded in response with a small smirk of her own as the anticipation built, "I assume you'll be taking the submissive role...?"

Y/N nods with big doe eyes, in mock innocence. The sight before him caused Yoongi to snap. He ripped open her shirt and dove down to attach his mouth to the ample flesh of her breasts, reaching around her to unhook her bra. Y/N's hands immediately wove into his raven locks with a whimper as she felt him sink his teeth into her breast and suck harshly. As he marked her chest, Yoongi looked up at Y/N with a lustful gaze. Pulling away to remove her bra, Y/N's eyes snapped to his at the lack of stimulation.

"Patience baby, you'll get what you need eventually...I just want to have some fun with you first." As he spoke, he threw the bra aside then moulded his hands against her bare chest. Gently massaging the soft mounds, Yoongi watched as the woman beneath him slowly came undone from his touch.

"Yoongi~" She moaned and gently rolled her hips up into his. At her actions, Yoongi's fingers harshly clamped around her hardened nipples and pulled causing her to moan again and arch her back off the mattress. Wanting to test her more, he replaced one of his hands for his lips, tongue, and sucked on the hardened peak.

"Shit...” she moaned breathlessly, causing Yoongi to slap her breast in his hand and release her nipple from between his lips with a pop.

"No swearing, baby." He said harshly and she felt her choir become increasingly more soaked.

"Yes, Sir-"

"That's Daddy, to you baby." Yoongi interrupted but upon seeing her shocked expression, revised his statement, "Only if you're comfortable with it though,"

In her head, she knew it was incredibly kinky and potentially embarrassing but as she felt her already drenched core clench around nothing in need she knew she liked the idea and was willing to try it.

"Yes, Daddy," His eyes darkened once more as the title slipped from her lips. Moulding his lips to hers once more, his hands trailed down her body to reach the button of her jeans, un-popping it slowly then pulling down the zipper. In her need, Y/N hastily unbuttoned his pants as well, neither party breaking the heated kiss. Once both garments had been removed and cast aside, they finally broke the kiss to catch their breaths. Resting his forehead against hers, his uninjured hand ran up her thigh. Pulling her legs apart and settling himself between them, his fingertips brushed against the fabric of her panties and gently rubbed over her swollen clit.

"Daddy...please don't tease..." She whimpered and trying to push her hips up but they were immediately held down against the mattress.

"What do you want daddy to do, baby?" Yoongi asked smoothly as he continued to tease her soaked core through her soiled panties.

"I...I want you to finger me daddy...please," she replied with an embarrassed blush, she had never been asked to talk dirty before. He said nothing, only moving to pull her panties down her legs. Eagerly, Y/N helped to kick the underwear aside. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, Yoongi slowly inserted his middle finger into her heat. Y/N released a choked moan, her eyes scrunching shut as he started pumping his finger in and out of her. Though Yoongi was immensely enjoying teasing Y/N, he couldn’t resist from adding a second and third finger.

“Daddy…I’m close…” Y/N warned, beads of sweat now collecting on her forehead. Needing to see her cum around his fingers, he pressed his thumb against her throbbing clit and rubbed tight circles against it.

“Cum for me baby.”

With a moan of his name, Y/N hit her high – her walls clenching around his fingers and her thighs tensing. He slowed down the pace of his fingers and rode out her high until she was shying away from the overstimulation. Y/N’s eyes fluttered open and gazed at Yoongi in fucked-out bliss. The sight made Yoongi’s cock harden impossibly more, the wet patch on his underwear growing bigger. He needed to be inside her. Resisting the temptation to take her right that second, he rose from the bed and walked to his nightstand. Opening the top drawer, he pulled out a silver condom packet.

“Until we make this a regular thing, I’m not risking it…” He mumbled, more to himself than anything as he pulled off his underwear and stepped out of it before returning to join her on the bed. Y/N’s mouth watered at the sight of his length. He wasn’t the biggest she had encountered, but he was thick and long.

“Like what you see baby?” Yoongi smirked as opened the condom packet and rolled the protection over his length, before stroking it a few times. Y/N could only nod in response, not being able to think straight enough to talk. Yoongi leaned over Y/N again, resting his weight on one hand next to her head and placing himself at her entrance and inserting the tip before pulling back.

“Daddy please, just fuck me…” Y/N said desperately, trying to pull his hips down against hers with her hands flat against the base of his spine.

“What did I say about swearing?” He replied with one eyebrow raised.

“I’m sorry Daddy,” She locked eyes with him, “I just need you,”

“I know baby.”

With those final words, he thrust his entire length inside her wet heat and groaned at the feeling. He gave her no time to adjust as his own needs took over, pulling back out and thrusting back in at a harsh pace. Y/N wrapped her legs around his waist, Yoongi hooking his arm under one leg to keep it in place, allowing him to hit deeper inside her. Adjusting the angle of his hips slightly, Y//N almost screamed Yoongi’s name as he found her sweet spot.

“Don’t stop, Daddy…it feels so good...” She moaned loudly and pulled at his hair gently making a guttural growl rumble in his throat.

“Baby I’m gonna cum,” Yoongi warned as his arm holding up his weight shook and he sunk to rest on his forearm, their chest now flush against one another.

“M-me too-” She couldn’t finish her sentence as she came for the second time, her back arching off the mattress. “Daddy~!”

“Fuck baby…” As he felt her walls spasming around him, he came – hips stuttering. As they came down from their highs, he collapsed on top of her. Y/N stroked Yoongi’s hair softly to soothe him as he buried his head in her neck, catching his breath. After a few moments, he moved to kiss her gently and pulled out of her softly.  After getting up and discarding of the used condom, Yoongi returned to the bed - settling back to rest his head on her soft chest.

“You comfy there?” Y/N giggled and returned to stroking Yoongi’s hair. He replied with a soft hum and a nod then wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off the bed slightly in the process.

“Did you enjoy yourself, darling?” Yoongi asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence and adjusted to look up at her.

“Of course I did, Yoongi, it was honestly the best fuck I’ve had in a while.” Y/N replied with a soft smile.

“Is that all this was to you? Just another fuck?” He looked up at her in frustration and offence, moving so that they were completely un-touching. “You should probably go to your own room then, in that case. Or go back to the apartment!”

“No, Yoongi, that’s not it at all!” Y/N sat up on the bed and faced him, “I just- I don’t know, I just didn’t want to assume that this meant something more to you if it didn’t…I didn’t want to embarrass myself like that in front of you…”

Yoongi sighed and closed his eyes, running his hand through his hair to calm himself down. “I’m…” He cleared his throat, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped at you. Obviously, I wasn’t clear enough about my intentions.”

“Well, you could tell me now?” Y/N suggested and moved closer to him on the bed. As she got closer, he pulled her to straddle his lap and held her close to his chest. Yoongi ran his hands up and down Y/N’s back to soothe her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Do you remember that I said I had missed you whilst you weren’t here?” He felt her nod into his shoulder, “I’m not sure that you understand quite how important you are to me. When you decided to stay with the girls, it hurt me more than I thought it should. Not being able to talk to you at breakfast or not having a chat before bed when we got home from the club or not hearing your laughter fill the house as you text the girls or joke around with the boys – it made me feel…empty, I guess, I’ve never been good with talking about my emotions. But I know I need to try. I need you to know that I really do care about you.”

“I really affect you like that?” Y/N mumbled the question into his shoulder, too embarrassed from his words to look at him.

“You’ve made me feel happier than I have in a long time Y/N, and I don’t want to stop feeling like this.”

Despite her now flustered state, Y/N pulled her head off its resting place on his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek softly. He flushed slightly from her action.

“I made you blush,” Y/N stated in slight shock and amusement, unable to wipe the grin off her face.

“Shut up…” He responded and flushed more, making Y/N giggle slightly. She cupped the opposite cheek and turned his face towards hers, then kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed her back immediately and held her closer to his chest.

“Do you want to sleep in here tonight?” Yoongi found the courage to ask and bit his lip slightly as he waited for her to respond.

“Yes, Yoongi, I would like that.” Y/N replied softly.

Yoongi then manoeuvred them so they were laying together on the bed and pulled the soft sheets on top of them As they faced each other in bed, legs tangled together and chests pressed against one another, they drifted off into a peaceful sleep. The next morning was spent mostly lounging in bed together, talking about all the weird little details about one another, favourite colours, foods, time of year, a memory from when they were younger - anything and everything. When the pair finally got dressed and headed downstairs, they did not expect the smirks and kissy faces made at them over lunch.

“So, did you two have fun last night?” Mark asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Well, it certainly sounded like they did,” Yugyeom commented with a chuckle causing Y/N to choke on her sandwich.

“You heard us?!” She exclaimed panicked and red-faced in complete embarrassment.

“Well it’s not like you were quiet, was she ‘daddy’?” Jackson asked Yoongi with a cheeky grin causing the table of boys to splutter out laughs. Yoongi just smirked and raised an eyebrow at Jackson, challenging him to say more, and he immediately backed town raising his hands in surrender.

“Where are Jimin and Jungkook?” Y/N asked, trying to change the topic. The gang member’s faces fell at the mention of their brothers in arms.

“They went out for a drive early this morning, I think they went to the club but I’m not sure. They didn’t look happy,” Yugyeom was the only one to reply and Yoongi stiffened.

“Why would they do that?” Y/N asked, leaning back in her chair in thought.

“Well Jimin does blame himself for what happened yesterday; maybe they went to talk it out?” Namjoon suggested, not really bothered about their absence himself but knowing that Y/N would think that she had done something. “You shouldn’t worry Y/N, they know you’re a grown woman who can make decisions herself. They’re just going to have to deal with your choice.”

“What do you mean?” Y/N asked and Jackson laughed.

“Are you kidding me Y/N? They both liked you. A lot. And overhearing you and Yoongi going at it last night can’t have been pleasant for them.” The room went silent at Jackson’s words. “Seriously? None of you saw it?”

“I did,” Yoongi answered immediately in anger. “But I wasn’t going to let it affect anything. Namjoon’s right, they’re just going to have to deal with the fact that I got to her first.”

“’Got to her first’? I’m not a prize, Yoongi. What happened to me making you happy and my being important to you? You know what, it doesn’t matter. If that’s the way you’re going to refer to me when we’re around other people, then last night won’t happen again.” Y/N rose from her seat, put her jacket on that was waiting on the back of her chair and walked to the door.

“Where are you going?” Yoongi stood up, fuming, and walked after her.

“To find Jimin and Jungkook.” Y/N turned to face him, one hand on the door. “Don’t follow me, Yoongi. We’ll talk about this later.”

With that, she pulled open the door and it slammed shut behind her as she left the house.


End file.
